If Only
by Maggie Westergard
Summary: AU. Después de años de rivalidad, el menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur fue mandado a reparar relaciones, más la avaricia de una reina en busca de venganza hará que todo tome un rumbo que desearían no seguir. [Hans x Elsa]
1. Secreto Especial

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

El reino de Arendelle se regocijaba con la visita de los reinos vecinos, una celebración prematura a una futura alianza. Arendelle era un reino en crecimiento, estableciéndose entre la sociedad, creando lazos con futuros compañeros de negocios, tales como Corona, DunBroch y posiblemente las Islas del Sur. Los reyes eran los orgullosos padres de dos hermosas hijas, princesas consentidas por el pueblo y adoradas por la servidumbre: Elsa y Anna, la mayor con 8 años de edad mientras la pequeña tenía 5. Las princesas eran tan diferentes que se complementabas a la perfección, Elsa era toda una damita reservada y educada, mientras Anna era un espíritu libre a su corta edad.

Pero el castillo escondía más de un secreto tras sus puertas, mientras los adultos celebraban el baile en el gran salón, un joven noble de apenas 10 años se paseaba por los enormes pasillos del castillo, buscando alguna nueva aventura, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que detrás de una enorme puerta se encontraría a un par de niñas jugando en un montón de... ¿Nieve? ¿Cómo era posible que la nieve cayera dentro del castillo? ¡Ni siquiera era invierno! El niño se quedo maravillado pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, quien fuera que estuviera creando esa nevada seguro era un hechicero peligroso o una bruja malvada y horrenda.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Haz la magia una vez más! ¿Por favor? — Rogó una pequeña pelinaranja mientras daba un par de saltos de emoción con el rostro iluminado por la alegría. — Sólo una vez más ¡Por favor!

— Está bien, pero sólo una vez más — Contestó otra niña mientras juntaba sus manos creando así una bola de nieve más blanca que cualquier otra, con un aura azul brillante a su alrededor, parecía algo realmente imposible de lograr. — ¿Lista? — Preguntó la rubia a la pequeña, consiguiendo una afirmación al verla mover su cabeza positivamente, después de unos segundos la bola fue lanzada al aire, llegando casi hasta el techo del enorme salón, explotando para así dar paso a un montón de copos de nieve que caían armoniosamente por todos lados.

El muchacho no sabía que le causaba más impresión, la nieve y saber que aquella niña era la causante del fenómeno o el par de ojos azules que brillaban intensamente gracias al reflejo de los copos, estaba totalmente maravillado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios. Era algo que jamás creyó posible, algo que solo podía ocurrir en los cuentos de hadas, más como todo cuento; esto debía terminar. Su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos al llamarlo, temeroso de que "su pequeño secreto" fuera descubierto, el menor cerró la puerta con cuidado y corrió a los brazos de la mujer.

— ¡Hans! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te dije que no debías alejarte de tus hermanos. — Le regañó mientras el pequeño llamado Hans hacía un mohín con sus labios.

— Pero ellos son aburridos, solo buscan chicas y no me hablan — Se quejó infantil — ¿Ya nos vamos de este reino? — Curioso le miró, casi rogando. No le gustaba estar lejos de su hogar si toda la familia lo acompañaba a los viajes, además de que extrañaba a su mejor amigo, su caballo llamado Sitron. — ¿Ya se acabó el baile, mamá?

— No, mañana los presentaré formalmente con los reyes y las princesas de Arendelle, terminaremos unos asuntos importantes sobre negocios y listo — La mujer tomó la mano del menor, comenzando a caminar lejos de aquellas puertas, Hans volteó su mirada, dando un último vistazo y asegurándose de haberla cerrado bien. — Si los planes de tu padre salen bien, mañana será un día sumamente importante, por lo tanto es hora de dormir.

De esa manera el pequeño guardó silencio por el resto del camino, tomando firmemente la mano de su madre, la reina de las Islas del Sur. Aquella noche le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño ¡Era prácticamente imposible! Sobre todo después de ver aquel precioso secreto, aún seguía sin poder creer que aquello había sucedido, más lo que de verdad ocupaba su mente era aquella preciosa niña de ojos azules, con su radiante sonrisa haciendo un enorme contraste con la calma de los copos al caer. Era la primera vez que el pequeño Hans no encontraba a una niña desagradable, sin duda alguna esa noche habían cambiado muchas cosas para él, jamás nadie hubiera creído que esa pequeña sonrisa iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

* * *

En el castillo, temprano por la mañana, la servidumbre ya se encontraba despierta y llena de vida con algunos de los invitados de la noche anterior recuperándose del cansancio. En su lugar; la familia real de Arendelle se encontraba ya en el comedor, listos para recibir el desayuno, ambas niñas con una enorme sonrisa y sus padres un poco más tranquilos, cansados por el baile y la recepción.

— ¡Gerda, Gerda! Quiero chocolate, mucho chocolate. — Gritaba la pequeña Anna mientras alzaba las manos en el aire, deseosa por el postre muchísimo antes de cualquier comida que fuera más acorde a la palabra "desayuno".

— Querida, tu desayuno primero, hoy tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender y ustedes nos van a ayudar así que tienen que terminar y alistarse lo más pronto posible ¿De acuerdo? — Mencionó la reina Idun mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija mayor, deteniéndose justo a tiempo, pues la servidumbre por fin estaba llegando con los alimentos. Anna suspiró decepcionada al ver que no había nada de chocolate en su platillo, causando la risa de su padre, el rey Agdar.

A los pocos minutos, poco a poco varios invitados se les unieron en aquel gran comedor, haciendo gala de sus perfectos modales y pulcra actitud, de nuevo la conversación se tornó un poco aburrida para los menores presentes, por lo cual las princesas de Arendelle pidieron permiso para ir a jugar a los jardines reales, cuando éste les fue concedido las menores no tardaron nada en ponerse de pie y correr a dicho lugar tomadas de las manos con una enorme sonrisa, minutos después el menor de la familia Westergard se excusó también, caminando fuera del lugar obligado por la reina Kaliandra — _"Hazte su amigo"_ — le ordenaron.

— Elsa, psst. Elsa... — La pequeña Anna jalaba la falda de su hermana mientras apuntaba a un pequeño que se acercaba a ellas — ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?

—No, no sé; ¿Le preguntamos? — Cuestionó Elsa mientras la menor asentía y se acercaba al niño, la rubia era un poco más tímida por lo que se acerco temerosa al pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Cuando Elsa llegó, Anna enseguida se escondió detrás de ella, era un desconocido después de todo. — ¿Quién eres? — Elsa habló, intentando mantener su voz firme, sin temblar. — Jamás te había visto en el castillo ¿Eres uno de los invitados?

— Mi nombre es Hans, de las Islas del Sur, soy el deci… — Pero las palabras del menor fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por la llegada de los reyes de Arendelle, ambas niñas pusieron toda su atención en sus padres, mientras Anna corría a los brazos de la reina Idun, Elsa iba detrás de ella, buscando cuidarla de cualquier accidente que pudiera tener en el camino. Este último solo se quedo observando como aquella familia se demostraba su cariño, el amor paternal es algo que él jamás había experimentado dado que tener doce hermanos mayores ganando el respeto de su padre y el cariño de su madre, ser notado era una tarea casi imposible al ser el menor de todos.

Por un momento los ojos de Elsa se centraron en el joven, se veía algo triste, incluso un poquito enfadado ¿Acaso fue porque no termino de hablar? ¿De presentarse? Anna apenas conocía modales, sabía que la menor no había corrido lejos a propósito y ella tenía la obligación de cuidar de la menor, pero ella si sabía de modales por lo cual regresó donde Hans, antes de tener que irse con sus padres. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza, sus manos a los costados de su vestido floreado se alzaron en una reverencia.

— Lamento mucho no dejarlo terminar, joven Hans; yo soy la princesa Elsa de Arendelle. — Esperaba que el rato amargo que paso por el rostro del chico se alejara y al menos parecía estar funcionando pues el rostro de Hans se iluminó por un segundo.

— ¿Princesa? No luces como una, ellas son presumidas, las he conocido antes. —Declaró al momento en que cruzaba sus brazos, ladeando el rostro con curiosidad, mostrándose un poquito arrogante, presumido tal vez.

— ¿Has conocido muchas princesas? — Cuestionó ella con una expresión entre ofendida y de sorpresa.

— ... — El menor guardó silencio, inflando sus mejillas. — Bueno, no... — Confesó. — Pero las he visto cuando visitan el castillo, con sus vestidos pomposos y rostros de bruja, eres la primera con la que he hablado, pero no pareces mala como ellas. — Sonrió mientras miraba a la princesa.

— Eso es porque yo no soy mala, la gente mala no merece ser princesa, eso es sólo para la gente de buen corazón. — Para Elsa, el perfecto ejemplo era su padre.

— ¡Te equivocas! Yo he leído que hay reyes malos en otros reinos, así que lo que dices es mentira. — Replicó Hans, decidido.

Pero antes de que la conversación pudiera terminar peor, Elsa fue llamada por sus padres, la menor se despidió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza para después echarse a correr con gracia detrás de los reyes, tomando la mano de su padre mientras Anna era cargada en brazos de su madre, dejando al pequeño pelirrojo completamente solo en el jardín.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, llegando el mediodía con rapidez, era hora de hacer la presentación de los Reyes de las Islas, a sus hijas. La reina Idun se estaba encargando de ponerlas presentables mientras que el rey Agdar le daba indicaciones de cómo hablar, sentarse, saludar e incluso de como mirar a los invitados.

— Tranquilo querido, son solo unas niñas — Le reprochó Idun. — Está bien que actúen como tal, además; los reyes tienen 13 hijos y creo que saben perfectamente como son los niños ¿Verdad? — Pero el rey era testarudo y algo paranoico.

— Elsa, algún día serás la reina y debes aprender a actuar como tal, desde etiqueta hasta la forma de hablar, no puedes dejar de aprender jamás ¿Entendido? — El rey estaba convencido de que debía aprender desde temprana edad. — Debes ser una buena chica y aprender todo lo que tus tutores te enseñen, no hay lugar a errores, el reino de Arendelle cuenta contigo, yo cuento contigo ¿Esta bien, Elsa?

— Sí, papá...

Su madre viró los ojos, negando el comportamiento de su marido, mientras Anna observaba todo confundida y algo preocupada por su hermana, pues el rostro de Elsa no era uno precisamente feliz.

* * *

Mientras en el jardín, Hans no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería ver a la princesa otra vez, ahora sabía que la niña con los poderes de hielo era ella, la misma y única; la princesa Elsa. Necesitaba conocerla bien, saber cómo podía hacer la magia, convertirse en su amigo, conocido. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de ver sus poderes otra vez! ¿Habrá nacido con ellos? ¿Serán una maldición? ¿La gente del castillo sabía eso? Estaba tan perdido en eso que no notó la insistente voz en su oído.

— ¿Hans? — Lo llamaron una vez más, algo asustado buscó de donde provenía aquella voz. — ¡Hans, aquí estás renacuajo! Te hemos buscado por todas partes, es hora de las presentaciones, nos esperan en la sala del trono y papá quiere hablar contigo. — Le dijo uno de sus hermanos mayores, Benjamín de 19 años, jalando al menor de una de sus mangas para empujarlo sin cuidado delante de él.

Hans intentando no caer, corrió lo más rápido posible al encuentro de sus padres, esperando de una vez por todas de terminar con todas las formalidades que tanto le aburrían, tras unos segundos finalmente llegó al lugar, dejó que su madre lo arreglara mientras su padre se ocupaba de ir comenzando con las intensas presentaciones.

— Sus majestades — Habló el rey Emil, con una voz potente que causaba miedo— Les presento a los Westergard, la familia real de las Islas del Sur, ya tuvieron el placer de conocer a mi esposa Kaliandra — La mencionada realizó una reverencia, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras todos los niños se alineaban por edad y estatura. — El es el mayor de mis hijos, Theodore de 36 años, seguido de los gemelos Maxwell y George de 33 años — Los tres saludaron de manera seria y perfecta. — Los que le siguen son William de 28 años, Klaus de 26 y los gemelos, David y Edward de 24 años — Los siguientes cuatro sonrieron y agacharon el pecho al mismo tiempo. Esto le daba al Rey la oportunidad de tomar un poco de aire. — Richard tiene 23 años, el es Arthur de 22 y Benjamín de 19 — Lo mismo, saludos cordiales y una pequeña reverencia, mientras su esposa terminaba de presentar a los últimos dos gemelos, Viktor y Peter de 17 años, el Rey Emil se dirigió a Hans, agachándose a su altura para hablar con él.

Por el otro lado, los reyes de Arendelle sonreían cordiales, aunque el rostro de la reina se veía confundido por los tantos nombres. Las princesas no se veían especialmente interesadas, ellos eran muchísimo más grandes que ellas, los primeros cinco ya estaban casados y por suerte no habían traído a sus familias. Anna se veía distraída jugando con el vuelo que hacía su falda y realizando forzadas reverencias cada que un nombre nuevo era mencionado, mientras Elsa estaba atenta, pero no se veía nada contenta, parecía una estatua.

— Hans, es muy importante que te lleves bien con las princesas — El rey le advirtió. — Depende de ti que tu padre pueda lograr grandes cosas, así que contamos contigo ¿Está bien? No nos decepciones. — El pequeño no entendía muy bien porque aquello era tan importante, pero saberse útil para su padre y saber que su madre también esperaba algo grande de él, le hizo sentirse importante y necesario, no como el "estorbo" que sus hermanos insistían en que él era.

— No los voy a decepcionar.

En ese momento una semilla se plantó en el corazón del pequeño, una que le haría hacer hasta lo imposible por complacer a sus padres, para demostrar a sus hermanos que él no era un objeto de mala suerte, que no era un inútil. Demostrar que el también podía lograr grandes cosas en la vida. La meta de Hans era convertirse en rey, ayudar a su pueblo, tener una familia propia, poder tener un hijo para así enseñarle como hacer lo mejor por su reino, convertirlo en el mejor Rey de cualquiera de los reinos que jamás existirán en el mundo entero, poder darle a su hijo toda la atención, aquella que él jamás logro recibir, hacerlo sentir importante, único, sobre todas las cosas: Hacerlo sentir querido. Era una meta triste para un niño de 10 años.  
Fue cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser presentado, por lo que esbozó su mejor sonrisa, realizó una perfecta reverencia y se presentó a sí mismo con una perfecta voz y la cortesía de un gran noble.

— Sus altezas, es todo un honor conocerlos finalmente, soy el de... — ¡Esa maldita palabra! Era un trabalenguas que le costaba pronunciar. — De-ci-mo-ter-cer... ¡Eso! — Genial, ya había quedado en ridículo, pero es que le costaba tanto. — Ehem, el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, Hans Westergard y tengo 10 años. — Al terminar de decir aquello, el Rey Emil solo suspiró, no muy contento por cómo había salido eso pero la reina tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que indicaba que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

La reina Idun enseguida sintió una ternura por el menor, pues a tan corta edad se comportaba mucho mejor que tantos otros. El Rey Agdar no dijo nada, solo empujo a Elsa un poquito hacía delante, mientras Anna iba detrás de ella, ahora sí con su atención en el muchacho.

— ¡Es el niño del jardín! — Exclamó Anna, su mirada se iluminó mientras se agachaba sin mucha gracia, alzando su vestido — Yo soy la Princesa Anna, pero Anna está bien.

Elsa sólo pudo sonreír y bajó un poco su rostro para realizar también una reverencia, ya tenía el presentimiento de que el niño era un príncipe desde que escucho que venía de las Islas del Sur — Un gusto saludarte de nuevo, Hans. — Sonrió un poco mientras se quedaba quieta, con razón el muchacho dijo que había visto a muchas princesas antes.

— Su majestad — Habló el Rey Emil, dirigiéndose al Rey Agdar. — ¿Le parece si discutimos ahora mismo los términos del acuerdo entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur?

— Me parece perfecto. — Contestó.

Los reyes se dirigieron a un salón continuo dejando a todos los príncipes y a las dos princesas en el salón del trono, desgraciadamente ese iba a ser el primer y único momento ameno que tendrían durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Como pueden ver, no es la gran cosa (Creo?) pero hace días que tenía la idea rondando en la cabeza, como es mi primera historia no estoy muy segura de como será recibida, soy más del tipo que solo lee, no de las que escribe, aún así espero sepan darme una oportunidad y me puedan dejar un _review_ sobre su opinión. ****Agradezco a mis betas Ellie, Licorice & sasodei156 (las últimas dos las pueden encontrar en con esos nombres ^^), muchas gracias chicas por ayudarme con esos detalles y correcciones! Espero sea el inicio de una linda relación autor-beta (?) Ahora sí, hasta la próxima! **


	2. La Despedida

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

La celebración ya había terminado y era hora de terminar los asuntos por los cuales aparentemente se había festejado, por lo cual los reyes de ambos reinos se encontraban en el despacho de Arendelle, con algunos miembros de ambos consejos. Normalmente las reinas no estarían presentes en ese tipo de situación, pero la reina Kaliandra había insistido que era lo mejor para ellas estar consientes de la futura unión.

— Estoy seguro que lo que sea que necesiten de las Islas lo tendremos y de sobra, nuestra tierra es rica en frutos y tenemos basta cantidad de materiales básicos para todo tipo de cosas, joyería y telas, solo hay que arreglar lo que Arendelle nos puede ofrecer a cambio. — El rey Emil caminaba de un lado a otro mientras enumeraba los beneficios de las Islas, la reina observaba con cuidado el comportamiento del consejo.

A pesar de sus continuos silencios, Kaliandra Westergard era una mujer sumamente observadora, poniendo especial atención en las miradas y movimientos involuntarios de la gente a su alrededor. En ese momento estaba más que pendiente de como Idun leía cuidadosamente la lista de intercambio, como el consejo de Arendelle pensaba que era el mejor tratado que habían tenido y como Agdar tenía miedo de preguntar que tenía que ofrecer a cambio, después de unos segundos la reina se puso de pie mientras aclaraba un poco la garganta, logrando llamar la atención de toda la sala, intercambiando solamente una mirada con su esposo para recibir la aprobación del mismo y poder hablar.

— Se que esta alianza parece demasiado buena para algunos de ustedes y piensan que abusan de nuestra disponibilidad, pero les aseguro que no es así, sus majestades. — Miro a los reyes de dicho reino. — Las Islas están consientes de todo lo que tenemos para ofrecer y es por eso que lo ofrecemos, Arendelle es un reino prospero, rico en cosas únicas que son casi imposibles de encontrar en otros lugares más cercanos, confiamos en que nuestra generosidad se nos recompensará cuando ustedes estén bien establecidos, pero no nos culpen en querer asegurar esta unión. — La reina Kaliandra se encontraba ya al lado de su esposo, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas.

— Me temo sus majestades que no hay una manera sutil de decir lo que estoy a punto de decirles, confiamos en ustedes como personas, pero la decisión no solo es nuestra, el consejo tiene una gran influencia sobre esto y ellos ven por el bien de nuestro reino y las ganancias a largo plazo, desgraciadamente ellos no tienen sus esperanzas puestas en ustedes, ellos no confían tan fácilmente, así que la única manera en que ellos se sientan seguros de que esto funcionara es con una unión para cerrar satisfactoriamente nuestra alianza.

— Su majestad... — Habló el rey Adgar, sin entender totalmente, o sin querer entender. — Si la alianza ya esta dictada y ustedes obtendrán lo que buscan de Arendelle... — En ese momento el rey busco tomar la mano de su esposa Idun, temiendo la respuesta de la pregunta que iba a formular. — ¿Qué más podemos ofrecer a cambio? — Finalizo, sintiendo como la mano de la reina temblaba.

— La respuesta es sencilla, su majestad. — Respondió Kaliandra. — Matrimonio. Tienen dos hermosas hijas que fácilmente podrían ser más que perfectas para un matrimonio arreglado, nuestro hijo más pequeño es quien se les acerca en edad y al parecer él ya se ha ganado la simpatía de ambas princesas, en cuanto a quien será la futura Westergard, eso lo pueden decir ustedes.

Agdar e Idun estaban en shock, sabían que algún día alguien llegaría pidiendo la mano de alguna de sus hijas, pero no creían que sería tan pronto, Arendelle era un reino prácticamente nuevo, con solo dos generaciones antes que la actual, pero todos los antiguos reyes tenían algo en común: Se habían comprometido por amor. Una de las mayores creencias del rey Agdar era que el matrimonio debía ser porque había un amor incondicional de por medio, el mismo se había enamorado de Idun en una visita al pueblo, la cortejo durante varios años de su adolescencia para finalmente pedirle matrimonio tras varios años de una sana relación, el hecho de haber experimentado ese enamoramiento y que haya sido de una _"plebeya"_ le hacía creer al rey que lo ideal para sus hijas sería que ellas mismas escogieran con quien compartir su vida. De solo imaginar a su amada Elsa obligada a caminar de altar con un hombre que no amaba, o a su pequeña Anna pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no la merecía; le partía el corazón. Solo necesito ver el rostro ensombrecido de su esposa para saber la respuesta.

— Entiendo su preocupación, rey Emil, pero me temo que si acepto su propuesta iría contra mis propios principios, soy fiel creyente del matrimonio por amor y no podría obligar a alguna de mis hijas a un compromiso que no quieren. — Mencionó algo apenado, pues sabía que esto arruinaría toda relación con las Islas. — Si sigue en pie el acuerdo, cuando el príncipe Hans tenga la edad necesaria para decidir sus acciones, será libre de cortejar a cualquieras de mis hijas y ver si las cosas funcionan...

Emil dejo salir un suspiro cansado, sin poder ocultar la decepción en su rostro, Kaliandra por su parte tenía una mirada parecida a la lastima, algo de arrepentimiento prematuro tal vez.

— Agdar... — Le llamó el rey, eliminando toda formalidad por un momento. — Me temo que no entiendes, el compromiso es la clave de todo el tratado, como le digo, confiamos en ustedes como reino pero lo que no entiende es que si no somos aliados, seremos rivales y creo que usted entenderá a que me refiero.

Y con eso el peor de sus temores estaba confirmado, su reino jamás había enfrentado una guerra, no tenía la menor idea de que tan fuerte podrían ser las Islas, no sabía si tendría la cooperación de sus aliados o si tendría tiempo de arreglar algo de todo esto, era una difícil decisión: El bienestar de su pueblo o la felicidad de sus hijas.

— Agdar... — Ahora era la reina quien le llamaba con una voz preocupada por lo que pasaba en la mente de su esposo, esta situación era una que ponía en prueba su deber y sus creencias.

— Su majestad, esperaremos su respuesta esta noche, le daremos tiempo para considerar sus opciones, espero tome la decisión más prudente, no creo que este listo para enfrentar el poder de las Islas.

Los pocos consejeros de las Islas junto con los reyes se retiraron, dejando a los reyes de Arendelle con un amargo sentimiento de impotencia e incertidumbre, Idun estaba a punto de colapsar por lo cual el consejo prefirió retirarse, prometiendo regresar más tarde para resolver el asunto. Cuando por fin estaban solos, la mujer se echo a llorar apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía entre hacer su deber o lo correcto por sus hijas. El rey no pudo soportar más, se acerco a donde su esposa estaba sentada y se dejo caer al suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas contrarias, buscando solo un poco de apoyo, una caricia para poder calmarse al menos, cuando su esposa finalmente controlo sus sollozos puso las manos en el cabello del rey, otorgándole finalmente el consuelo que quería.

— Tranquilo amor, se que encontraremos una solución a todo esto, hay que pensar... que las cosas todas suceden por una razón.

* * *

Mientras, en el salón del trono; los príncipes mayores comenzaron a distraerse en una "adulta" conversación, Hans se acercó tranquilo a las princesas, intentando socializar con ellas, _"Ser su amigo" _como su padre le ordenó.

— Así que eres un príncipe ¿Porqué no lo dijiste? — Preguntó Anna con una sonrisa traviesa e inocente.

— Te recuerdo que no me dejaron terminar mi presentación. — El menor infló una de sus mejillas mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

La respuesta fue inmediata, Anna se ruborizó hasta las orejas y pidió disculpas con la culpa en su rostro, casi comenzaba a llorar hasta que Hans le sonrió y prefirió jugar con ella, corriendo entre los tronos e intentando atraparse el uno al otro. De esa prematura amistad había dos testigos: Elsa y Arthur, uno de los príncipes de las Islas, por parte de Elsa ella estaba feliz de que su hermana encontrara en Hans a un nuevo amigo, sabía que no era fácil para su pequeña Anna se relacionara con gente de su misma posición, alguien que realmente pudiera entenderla en algún futuro, además su hermanita siempre soñó con conocer a un príncipe. En cambio Arthur era incapaz de esconder su sonrisa, lo hacía muy feliz ver a su hermano jugar con alguien, pues la edad era algo que marginaba a Hans en muchos aspectos de su vida, siendo el menor era casi imposible para él poder jugar con sus hermanos, pues "menor" antes de Hans tenía 7 años más, una gran diferencia.

— ¡Arthur! ¿Qué haces? No te preocupes, esto es algo que ni el tonto de Hans puede hacer mal, incluso ya comenzó el listillo. ¿Que no ves? La de trenzas ya esta cayendo por él. — Le regaño uno de sus tantos hermanos.

— ¿Algo que ni Hans puede hacer mal? ¿De que rayos estas hablando Klaus? — Ahora estaba más que confundido.

— Del matrimonio, papá quiere Arendelle así que va a casar a Hans con una de las niñas, ya sabes, lo que hizo con la esposa de William.

Arthur se había convertido en la "_oveja gris_" de la familia al estar en desacuerdo con muchos de los métodos que empleaba su padre para conseguir lo que quería, el puesto de "_oveja negra_" se lo ganaba Hans por el simple hecho de ser el numero trece de ellos. Pero algo le decía a Arthur que las cosas no iban a salir bien, el era el único que se preocupaba por Hans, tal vez no le hablaba lo suficiente o no jugaba con el, pero era el quien se encargaba de que los mayores no molestaran tanto con sus bromas, el fue quien logro hacer que varios de ellos dejaran de ignorarlo por completo. Básicamente era el único que lo procuraba, mucho más que sus propios padres incluso, pero todo lo hacía sin llamar mucho la atención pues no quería ser el nuevo blanco de sus hermanos. Por suerte de nuevo su atención se dirigió a Hans, esbozando una sonrisa al verlo divertido.

— Elsa... ¡Elsa! ¡Ayúdame! Hans no debe atraparme. — Anna intentaba esconderse detrás de su hermana, Hans tenía un poco más de cuidado ya que se encontraba cerca de Elsa, después de todo ya sabía su secreto.

— ¡No es justo! — Se quejó el príncipe mientras se paraba frente a Elsa, mirándola mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia ella, sonriendo. — ¿Juegas? — Preguntó a la princesa con amabilidad.

— No, yo... — Aunque estaba muy segura de sus poderes en ese momento, no le gustaba el contacto directo con alguien que desconocía su naturaleza, alzo las manos a su pecho y negro amablemente. — No, estoy bien así.

Hans sabía la razón por la cual tal vez a Elsa no le gustaba jugar, pero estaba más que decidido a descubrir los secretos que ocultaba la tímida princesa. Al saber que ella no quería jugar, simplemente la rodeo para tocar el hombro de Anna y así continuar con su diversión, la menor salió corriendo detrás del pelirrojo, dejando a su hermana de lado con facilidad, estaban tan entusiasmada que no se dio cuenta de cuando Elsa dejo el cuarto para ir con sus padres a buscar alguna distracción, pero la menor se asusto al entrar al cuarto donde sus padres llevaban buen rato de la tarde. Verlos en ese estado la preocupo, tal vez Elsa tenía solo 8 años pero la pequeña era más madura de lo que parecía y sabía que sus padres no estaban muy bien.

— ¿Pasa algo, papá? Mamá se ve triste. — Elsa se acercó con cuidado a donde estaban ambos sentados y tomo entre sus manos la mano de la reina, buscando consolarla.

Sus padres intentaron mantener la compostura pero para la reina Idun fue muy difícil, abrazó a la pequeña y con cuidado la estrujo entre sus brazos, buscando tenerla lo más cerca posible, queriendo protegerla. Que más quisiera poder explicarle a la pequeña toda la situación, pero sabía que solo lograría preocuparle innecesariamente.

— Elsa, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con toda honestidad ¿De acuerdo? — Y tras recibir el asentimiento de su parte, el rey habló. — ¿Te agrada el príncipe Hans? — La pregunta parecía inocente a los oídos de cualquiera, pero la reina fulminó con su mirada a su marido, abrazando a la pequeña con más fuerza. El rey Agdar se arrepintió de la pregunta un segundo después de hacerla y eso se vio reflejado en el largo suspiro que salió de sus labios, negando el mismo su propia actitud. Estaba desesperado pero jamás obligaría a su adorada hija a algo como eso. — Olvídalo mi pequeña.

— Si, si me agrada el príncipe. — Contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa, olvidando por un segundo que su padre le pidió olvidar el asunto, buscando alguna pista del porque estaban así. — ¿Porqué, papá?

— Solo era curiosidad cariño. — La reina acarició el cabello de su hija mientras le sonreía. — Ahora, tu papá y yo tenemos un asunto muy importante ¿Te parece si jugamos más tarde?

Elsa asintió y un poco más tranquila al ver a su mamá sonreír, solo se alzo en sus puntas y beso las mejillas de ambos antes de salir de aquella habitación, dejando que el consejo entrara de nuevo, los reyes se miraron entre si, solo para confirmar la decisión que habían tomado.

— Hay que mandar cartas a DunBroch, Corona y comenzar a reclutar un ejercito. Arendelle esta en guerra.

* * *

Las Islas tan pronto supieron la respuesta de su acuerdo, alistaron todo para su regreso, Emil y Kaliandra no parecían alterados ante la noticia, después de todo las Islas eran conocidas por su gran poder, a pesar de no utilizar la ayuda de sus aliados. Los trece hijo fueron juntándose, menos Hans; pues él aún se encontraba jugando con Anna mientras Elsa solo los observaba de lejos, más ocupada leyendo su libro de cuentos.

— ¡Hans! — Le llamó la potente voz de su padre, caminando hasta donde él y tomándolo sin cuidado se lo llevó lejos, para su padre; todo siempre recaía en la maldición de tener trece hijos. — Nos vamos, no volveremos hasta que Arendelle nos pertenezca.

Con esa frase Hans fue arrastrado fuera de la sala, dejando a una pequeña Anna confundida y a Elsa preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento y el miedo comenzó a reflejarse, pues cuando estuvieron totalmente solas la nieve comenzó a caer del techo y las paredes se cubrieron de una fina capa de hielo.

Todo iba a empeorar.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, pensé que no obtendría ni uno! AngieSanchez y Kiks Cullen, muchísimas gracias~ Y por los follow y favoritos también, me emociona mucho ^^! De nuevo gracias a mis betas Licorice & sasodei156, son unas diosas por darme apoyo ;u;! Y pues... ¿Opiniones, reviews? Entre más me exijan, más escribo, hasta otro capítulo!**

**. Maggie**


	3. La Guerra

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**Advertencia**: Violencia y muerte en este capítulo :)

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

Tras un par de semanas, Arendelle se estaba preparando para el enfrentamiento, desgraciadamente el poder de las Islas los superaba por mucho según la experiencia que tenían los DunBroch. En total tres aliados habían respondido a su llamado, el ya mencionado DunBroch, Corona y Weselton, se comenzó enseguida con la construcción de armas y espadas, se recluto un nuevo ejercito que comenzó con el entrenamiento en cuestión de días. Muchas familias se iban a perder con la guerra y ellos bien lo sabías, pero las tierras de Arendelle eran conocidas por su gente leal y trabajadora, el pueblo por su parte preparaba refugios en todo el lugar y ayudaban con la comida y el hogar para los invitados. La única duda que hacía eco por los camino de la plaza era que si el rey iba ir a la cabeza de la batalla o no, el rey Emil estaba brillando por su ausencia en público, lo que provocaba incertidumbre e inseguridad, preocupación y mal augurio.

En el castillo las cosas cambiaron dramáticamente esa noche, la vida que antes se reflejaba en sus pasillos se había perdido, ahora lo único que encontraban era un macabro vacío, un silencio solo interrumpido por las pisadas desesperadas de un rey confundido con toda la situación que lo rodeaba. Las niñas ya no jugabas más pues se les había prohibido salir de sus habitaciones, solo salían para sus respectivas comidas, el rey no dormía y se la pasaba en su oficina, discutiendo con el consejo y creando todos los planes de ataques posibles, su esposa solo veía como poco a poco su familia se iba quebrando desde el fondo, la situación se les había escapado de las manos y ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Agdar... — Le llamo la reina, ya en la privacidad de su habitación; buscando la mirada del cansado rey. — Agdar, mírame por favor. Estoy preocupada por ti... ¿Sabías que las niñas te extrañan? — Ahora la voz de Idun sonaba herida, no espero respuesta de su esposo por lo cual se dejo caer a la orilla de la cama, con su rostro escondido entre sus manos. — No te conozco más, no se quien eres Agdar...

El corazón del rey estaba frágil, pues con las palabras de su esposa comenzó un llanto completamente silencioso, se arrodillo frente a ella buscando su perdón, todo se había vuelto tan difícil, era más peso del que era capaz de llevar sobre sus hombros; tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que Arendelle terminaba en una guerra, la primera vez que tenían qeu formar un ejercito ne su pueblo, su corazón no podía con la culpa de saber que por su egoísmo muchas familias se quedarían esperando el regreso de un padre por el resto de sus vidas, madres se iban a despedir de sus hijos por última vez mientras los abrazaban, todo eso y más solo por no querer entregar a alguna de sus hijas. El, y nadie más que él; era responsable de la situación que atormentaba al pueblo entero desde que se dio el anuncio de guerra. Tenía mucho miedo de que su pueblo dejara de confiar en el, que el rencor creciera y comenzaba a cambiar su lealtad, estaba perdido.

— Idun... no sé que me pasa, todo esto es demasiado para mi y la culpa no me deja dormir ¿Sabes cuantas familias quedarán destruidas por mi causa? Todo por querer proteger a mi familia, me siento un tirano, un traidor; no puedo soportar esto más.

Tristeza, desesperación, culpa, desesperanza, todos aquellos sentimientos negativos dominaban la mente y corazón del rey. Idun sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de la decisión que habían tomado, pero creyó que su esposo iba a poder lidiar con la carga, más estaba equivocada, era imposible.

— Mi amor... — Idun se arrodillo frente a él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras buscaba darle el merecido consuelo mientras soportabas todas las ganas de llorar. _"Todo irá bien..." _era el pensamiento que pretendía la reina inculcarle a su marido, pero las cosas solo iban a empeorar.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, dos meses habían pasado volando desde la declaración de guerra. La primera semana fue un tormento, Elsa y Anna habían tenido un accidente mientras jugaban a escondidas de sus padres, Anna había sufrido un shock tras ser golpeaba accidentalmente por los poderes de su hermana, los reyes recibieron ayuda de los troll de la montaña a tiempo, pero las perdidas ya habían sido gravez, Anna había perdido gran parte de sus memorias y ahora Elsa vivía con miedo de lastimar a la gente a su alrededor y a si misma. La segunda y tercera semana se fueron más rápido mientras intentaban sacar a Elsa de su encierro, Anna iba desconsolada por los pasillos buscando alguna explicación del porque su hermana la rechazaba, los reyes ya no podían más. Finalmente la cuarta semana fue la más larga, los preparativos de guerra estaban listos y los barcos de las Islas los esperaban en alta mar.

El rey Agdar partió a la guerra junto con todo el recién formado ejercito de Arendelle y sus aliados, dejando a su esposa apoyándose solamente en la menor de sus hijas, pues la mayor seguía negándose a salir, jamás hablaba con otra persona que no fuera la gente de la servidumbre preguntándole si ya había terminado de comer.

Desde la ventana la pequeña Elsa veía como el barco de su padre partía lejos y desaparecía en el horizonte, confundiéndose con un reflejo más del fiordo, tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que sería capaz de verlo. La vida de la princesa no era fácil, lo que antes solía ser una diversión para ella y su hermana y su hermana, ahora se había convertido en su peor pesadilla, su mayor temor. Desde el día del accidente Elsa vivía con miedo en su refugio, que era el único lugar medianamente seguro, donde se aseguraba de no ser un peligro. Más de un mes ya llevaba dentro de esa fría habitación, rodeada de sus recuerdos, extrañando a su familia y deseando ser una niña común y corriente. Elsa sabía que Arendelle estaba en guerra, que su padre se había ido a luchar y que su madre la necesitaba pero ni eso lograba hacerla salir, era tan grande su inseguridad y miedo, simplemente no podía.

— No sientas, no abras tu corazón, no sientas... — Se repetía una y otra vez, soportando las ganas de llorar mientras seguía perdida observando el horizonte. Estaba tan arrepentida.

* * *

Tras largas horas de navegación, días enteros; finalmente las embarcaciones de Arendelle, Corona, DunBroch y Weselton llegaron frente a toda la flota de las Islas, enseguida supieron a lo que se enfrentaban, pues a pesar de ser varios aliados, los barcos de las Islas casi los igualaban en número y eso les preocupaba. Los barcos ya estaban alineados a poca distancia relativamente, por lo que el rey Emil pudo comunicarse con un grito y ser perfectamente escuchado.

— ¡Rey Agdar! ¡Que lástima que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera! Para ser honestos, realmente me hubiera gustado que fuéramos familia.

Y con eso la guerra se dio por iniciada, el barco principal de las Islas fue el primero en lanzar disparos a los barcos enemigos, algunos cañones empezaban a resonar en el mar, creando ecos interminables por las montañas que los rodeaban. Varios soldados sureños habían saltado al agua con el único objetivo de invadir los barcos ajenos y atacar desde dentro, no paso mucho tiempo par que las espadas sonaran una contra otra, haciendo un estruendo en el lugar, la matanza ya comenzaba, marineros cayendo por la borda, otros tirados dentro de los barcos. El rey Agdar luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir, en su mente el recuerdo de su esposa e hijas le daba fuerza para poder continuar en la lucha y resistir lo más posible.

— ¡AGDAR! ¡Frente a frente una vez más! — Gritó el rey Emil mientras sonreía con malicia, trepando al barco de Arendelle, se habían enterado de que el rey de la Islas era un adicto a la guerra y que para su desgracia era un gran peleador.

— Emil... — El rey hablo sin aliento, apuntando su espada a él, intentando protegerse.

— Es un lástima que esto tenga que terminar así, todo hubiera sido más fácil si solo desde el inicio hubieras aceptado las condiciones que habíamos propuesto, era una manera lenta de hacer a Arendelle mio pero.. ¡Hey! Te iba a dejar vivir, pero eres un terco Agdar.

Juntar a ambos reyes era como juntar agua y aceite, al rey Emil no le interesaba nada más que su reino, lo mucho que podía extenderlo y las batallas que podía ir ganando, su propia reputación era su mayor prioridad, dejando a su familia y las necesidades de su pueblo de lado. Al contrario del rey Agdar, que dedicaba su vida a su familia y a su pueblo, buscando siempre el bienestar ajeno y la paz en su reino, sus valores familiares eran fuertes y no dudaba ni un segundo en sacrificar todo por el bien de los demás, era tanta la diferencia entre ambos monarcas que parecía una broma de mal gusto que hayan pensado en formar una alianza.

— Fue un gusto Agdar, siento pena por tu familia; te extrañarán.

Esa frase llena de sarcasmo y falsa pena fue la que dio inicio a una acalorada pelea de espadas, el rey de Arendelle no tenía mucha experiencia en batalla, lo cual se hacía notar en su pobre defensa y mediocre ataque, el rey Emil estaba tomando la ventaja con rapidez, se veía en su rostro la sonrisa de satisfacción. Agdar sabía que no resistiría mucho en nunca pelea, estaba consiente de lo malo que era en batalla, ni el arduo entrenamiento del Capitán Bjorgman había sido suficiente, aunque gracias a él es que estaba logrando defenderse.

— Rey Emil, hablemos de esto como personas coherentes, sin violencia... podemos resolver todo sin tener que acabar con las vidas de tantas personas inocentes. — Agdar tenía la repiración agitada, con la espada sirviendo de protección contra la navaja de la pesada espada enemiga.

— ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me interesa la familia de estas personas? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Acaso no ves lo que te rodea? ¡Esto es una guerra! No hay manera de terminar esto _"como personas coherentes"_. Todo se redice a esto: Matar o Morir. — Emil alejo la espalda del rey para así preparar una perfecta estocada.

El golpe parecía inminente, la muerte del rey Agdar de Arendelle parecía definitiva, el tiempo se congelaba a su alrededor, la espalda del enemigo se enterró en el cuerpo de un hombre, seguido de un aullido de dolor y un grito de aparente victoria, el hombre sureño estaba ya celebrando un número más en su historial, pero no era así. Abrió los ojos para comprobar el cuerpo de quien había asesinado, más el hombre que estaba frente a el era un rubio muy alto, robusto y de ojos color chocolate, el cual luchaba por mantenerse de pie con una espada en su puño, tenía el estómago perforado por el brillante metal, pero el golpe no lo había derrumbado.

— ¡Bjorgman! — El grito que salió de los labios del rey Agdar fue desgarrador, se habían sacrificado por él.

Aquel hombre que había sido perforado por el enemigo había sido la persona que más apoyo le había otorgado, con paciencia le había enseñado el arte de la espada y dejo a su familia atrás para servir con orgullo al ejercito de su reino. Ivan Bjorgman era un hombre familia, con una esposa e hijo esperando por su regreso, era quien mantenía el hogar, todos los días ponía su vida en riesgo al subir a las heladas montañas de Arendelle, amaba su trabajo: Recolectar Hielo. No se quejaba jamás de su vida en Arendelle y estaba orgulloso de hacer algo por el rey, quien en su opinión era el rey más benevolente que Arendelle había tenido. Agdar estaba destrozado, se sentía responsable de la muerte de un hombre excepcional, de un amigo y de un padre. Todo fue silencio por unos segundos hasta que la voz del hombre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Larga vida a Arendelle!

Acto seguido y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza restante en su cuerpo, levantó la espalda que cargaba, listo para atacar. El rey Emil sabía lo que iba a hacer y se lamento por no haber reaccionado antes, los intentos del rey sureño por sacar su espalda del cuerpo ajeno y así escapar del impacto no dieron resultado, por lo cual el golpe del enemigo fue inminente, sus bruscos movimientos se detuvieron de golpe al sentir el frío metal atravesar su pecho, perforando sus pulmones y así llegar al corazón. Ambas tropas se detuvieron de golpe para observar el momento junto en que la espada salía del cuerpo de ambos hombres, dando paso a sus caídas, la sangre comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de hombros, más el cuerpo del rey Emil no se movía, anunciando su muerte y así su derrota.

— ¡El rey ha caído! ... ¡Retirada! — Se escuchó en un barco cercano, dando paso a la huida del ejercito sureño, mientras que el ejercito de Arendelle se quedaba estático, sin creer en su victoria. Soldados de las Islas pidieron arrepentidos piedad, para así poder llevarse el cuerpo de su fallecido monarca, agradecieron la benevolencia de Arendelle, pues este último no tenía ni la menor intención de invadir o dominar las Islas, alegando que solo había peleado para protegerse.

— Gracias su excelencia... — Le dijo uno de los últimos soldados en abandonar su barco.

Cuando el barco de Arendelle se vio finalmente libre de todo sureño, los soldados comenzaron a celebrar, otros tantos empezaron con el conteo de las perdidas y atención a los heridos que habían sobrevivido con suerte. Más la mayor preocupación del rey Agdar era el estado moribundo del mayor defensor que tenían, aquel a quien ahora le debía su vida.

— Vamos amigo, se que podemos lograrlo, regresemos al reino y todos sabrán de tu sacrificio... — Le animaba el rey, aunque ya sabía que su amigo no soportaría las horas de viaje.

— Alteza, por favor; cuide de mi familia. No tienen ningún sustento para vivir — Ivan hablaba con dificultar. — Estarán felices de saber que di mi vida por el reino. — Y a pesar del dolor, el hombre sonreía.

— Ivan... tu familia estará orgullosa de saber que eres el héroe que salvó a todo Arendelle, honraremos a tu familia, eso te lo prometo.

Agdar tomo su mano mientras el barco comenzaba a andar, acompañando al hombre en el trayecto de regreso, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, descansando finalmente. Tardaron unos días para llegar al puerto de Arendelle, donde fueron recibidos con regocijo por el pueblo llenos de alegría, aunque tan pronto bajaron no se hicieron esperar las lágrimas y los gritos de tristeza por los caídos.

* * *

Para la flota sureña el viaje de regreso a las Islas fue lento y silencioso, la muerte de su rey los tenía aún sorprendidos, el pueblo había pasado bastantes años con el rey Emil al mando, si bien no era joven; siempre había buscado la manera de incrementar la fama de la sIslas del Sur aunque no le importaba que fuera de mala manera. De cierta manera algunos soldados estaban aliviados al pensar que las guerras estaban por terminar. Tardaron menos tiempo del pensando, sorprendiendo a su reino al regresar sin la bandera de Arendelle en la punta del barco, presumiendo su victoria.

— El rey Emil ha caído... — Declaró el soldado que ahora lideraba el casi destrozado barco.

La reacción del pueblo fue de sorpresa, jamás habían sido vencidos, el hecho de que el rey hubiera caído lo hacía todo aún peor. Cuando la noticia se espacio por el pueblo no tardo en llegar a oídos de los guardias del castillo, tenían que informar a la reina y príncipes, comenzar los preparativos del funeral, prepararse para lo peor.

— Su majestad, tengo noticias desde el puerto de las Islas, se informa de la derrota en la guerra contra Arendelle y... — El guardia mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre decir o no lo siguiente.

— ¡Habla ahora! — Gritó la reina, desesperada por la derrota.

— Y se nos informo que, su majestad, el rey Emil Westergard; a... a fallecido en batalla. — Soltó por fin. El rostro de la reina palideció mientras varios de sus hijos comenzaban a murmurar, los mayores acudieron enseguida al apoyo de su madre mientras el guardia salía a indicar que se hiciera el anuncio oficial: _El rey ha caído, larga vida a la reina. _

En una orilla de la ahora sombría y silenciosa habitación se encontraba un pequeño de apenas diez años, llorando por la muerte de su padre. Su vida había cambiado otra vez.

* * *

**Hola! ;u; Lamento mucho si les hice esperar, se me dificulto mucho escribir la pequeña escena de guerra y aún así siento que me quedo corta y horrible, pero no quería enfocar mucho eso. Aparte aquí no hay mucho de nuestros protagonistas, pero es un capítulo que tenía que hacer, en fin... agradezco mucho los reviews, aumentaron y eso me hace feliz! Gracias a ****The princess of the ice-magic****, ****Rosa****, ****Amelia**** & ****Aurora Auror****. Espero les guste...? No lo sé, me siento mala por matar al señor Bjorgman v_v! Y ¿Les puedo pedir un favor? ¿Me ayudarían a difundir la historia? No tengo tumblr y no tengo amistades que les guste Helsa, estoy sola. (?) En fin, el próximo capítulo seguirá de pequeños nuestros protas, ya se vienen más detalles de la infancia de Hans ~ ¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Cambios

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

El luto en las Islas por la muerte del rey Emil duro un par de semanas a pesar de la negación de la reina. Las cosas eran duras en aquel enorme castillo, los príncipes de mayor edad estaban haciéndose cargo de los negocios con ayuda del respectivo consejo, la reina Kaliandra estaba encerrada en su habitación desde dicho funeral, sin salir de aquellas cuatro paredes durante días. Se le escuchaba hablando sola, alegaba estar conversando con su difunto marido, no lograba salir de aquel lugar pues decía que su rey la necesitaba, varios de sus hijos temieron la locura que su madre estaba desarrollando, pero la reina poseía una terquedad que se asemejaba mucho a la del antiguo rey. De todos los hijos el que se veía más afectado por el estado de la reina era el pequeño Hans, pues era el único que pasaba horas enteras con ella, viendo como hablaba sola e interactuaba con un rey invisible, pero el menor era el único apoyo para la reina ¿Porqué? Era una simple y sencilla razón: Hans era el único físicamente similar a su padre. Compartían el mismo par de ojos, verde esmeralda; el cabello rojizo aunque era algo común en los Westergard, la manera en como el menor se peinaba se parecía mucho a la de su padre, pero lo que más veía la reina en el era la exagerada cantidad de pecas que Hans portaba, ninguno de sus hijos tenía tantas pecas como el, como su padre. Cada noche, después de pasar horas observando como su madre caía en la demencia; Hans no era capaz de soportar el peso encima de sus hombros, lloraba sin consuelo por ver a su madre así, se culpaba a si mismo por la muerte de su padre, demonios repetían en su mente las palabras que le había dicho esa vez en Arendelle: _"Depende de ti, Hans."_. El menor se sentía directamente responsable de la desgracia que sucedía en su hogar, los murmullos en los pasillos eran solo la confirmación de sus pensamientos.

_"Todo es culpa del pequeño, tantos años ganando guerras, una tras otra y jamás había perdido; es una maldición."_

_"Todo es porque fue el número trece. ¿Quién quiere trece hijos?"_

_"Dicen que las princesas de Arendelle no la aceptaron, por eso el rey se enojó y declaró guerra."_

Las críticas eran sin piedad dirigidas al pequeño, culpando todo a la mala suerte que provocaba, el pueblo hablaba con más veneno aún; Hans ya no podía soportarlo más. Muchas noches pensó que tal vez la solución sería irse, desaparecer de las Islas para así el vivir feliz sin que sus hermanos lo molestaran. Lo único que le gustaba es que ahora podía salir al jardín trasero del castillo, observando como una hermosa costa se alargaba al horizonte, envidaba la calma con la cual las olas iban y venían a su propia voluntad, el pequeño se había enamorado del mar, esa costa era su lugar seguro, donde nadie lo molestaría, o al menos eso pensaba.

— Así que aquí es donde te escondes en las tardes. — Habló con tranquilidad el único de sus hermanos que no buscaba molestarlo.

— ¿Arthur...? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¡No le vayas a decir a los otros, por favor! — Hans estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía atrapado.

Arthur lo miro bastante sorprendido por el tipo de reacción que el menor había tenido, era triste ver a un niño de diez años pidiendo tan desesperado que no le quitaran su lugar secreto, el mayor no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón al saber lo mucho que Hans sufría a manos de su propia familia, era tan duro.

— No vengo a molestarte ni a descubrir tu lugar secreto, sólo estaba preocupado por ti, Hans. — Sonrió el mayor, Arthur era de cabello rubio y corto, de tez muy blanca y ojos verdes, era muy parecido a su madre, seguido era molestado por ser delgado y aparentemente débil, pero en realidad era él quien mejor dominaba arco y flecha, el arte de la espada y la equitación.

— ¿No...? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Mamá me esta buscando? — El menor se negaba a creer que uno de sus hermanos se preocupara por el.

Para cualquiera ajeno a la familia real, la escena podía ser incluso desgarradora; un pequeño sin confiar en sus hermanos era algo muy difícil de ver, era sencillo sentir lástima por el pequeño y ganas de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero para un hijo de los Westergard eso era una mal común, sentir desconfianza de tu propia familia a la larga se convertía en algo normal.

— Hans, ¿puedo sentarme? Me gustaría contarte un par de cosas. — Arthur mantenía su expresión serena, intentando mostrarle a su hermano que podía confiar en el al menos por un momento.

El menor un poco confundido asintió mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba a su hermano sentarse junto a él en el tronco viejo. Arthur quería comenzar poco a poco con su historia, preguntando la menos sus gustos, que cosas no le agradaban mucho y lo que no soportaba de su familia, pero cuando todo dejo de tratarse sobre Hans, poco a poco el mayor comenzó a contar cosas de si mismo, como observaba a Hans y lo cuidaba de sus hermanos a la distancia, lo mucho que le gustaban los sandwiches que preparaba la cocinera, confesó ser el quien le había obsequiado a Sitron en su noveno cumpleaños, también él había sido quien logro hacer que sus hermanos dejarán de pretender que era invisible. Hans iba escuchando atento cada anécdota que su hermano le iba contando, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, creando un sentimiento de admiración y gratitud por el mayor, Arthur solo se detuvo cuando vio al más chico con las orejas rojas y los ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

— Hans.. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué te duele? — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello y tranquilizarlo, despenando al menor de paso. — ¡Mira! Te ves como un león, eres uno así que te diré León, solo entre nosotros ¿Está bien?

— No... no me duele nada, solo.. ¡Solo se metió algo de arena a mis ojos! — Se excusó el menor mientras alzaba las manos tratando de frotar sus ojos y quitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. — Arthur... gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, en ningún momento esperaba que te dieras cuenta; pero viendo las circunstancias... — A ambos no les quedó más que sonreír.

— ¿Sabes si alguna vez podremos volver a Arendelle? — Preguntó curioso, aún sentía algo de curiosidad por las princesas, por una de ellas en especial.

— No creo que podamos ir por un buen tiempo, mamá odia el reino y no podemos viajar sin su autorización — Suspiró desganado. — Aunque me gustaría regresar, es un hermoso lugar.

— Sí... mamá me da miedo, no para de hablar sola, habla de cosas raras, ya no quiero estar a solas con ella Arthur... — Miró el suelo, jugando nervioso con sus manos.

— Pronto pasará, ahora hay que regresar si no comenzaran a buscar donde estamos y debemos mantener este lugar secreto.

Se pusieron de pie tranquilamente, caminando de regreso al castillo. Ambos príncipes acordaron mantener lo más discreta posible su amistad, con el fin de evitar más razones para ser molestados, era lo mejor para ambos. Hans estaba feliz de tener un secreto más que guardar y Arthur por fin podía convivir con su hermano, aquella nueva relación era la luz de esperanza entre tanta desgracia.

* * *

La misma cantidad de tiempo había pasado en Arendelle, pero al contrario de su enemigo, el reino de Agdar e Idun había celebrado después de los respectivos funerales, la última voluntad del salvador del reino estaba siendo cumplida. Todos en el pueblo se enteraron de su valentía y como los llevo a la victoria, Ivan Bjorgman era el mayor héroe que Arendelle haya tenido, la familia del difunto héroe estaba medianamente destruida, su esposa Lidia sufría su perdida pero al mismo tiempo estaba orgullosa, su hijo Kristoff aún no digería del todo bien la noticia, sabía bien que su padre no había regresado de la guerra pero no entendía porque hasta ahora lo llamaban "héroe", ya lo era desde antes.

— Su majestad, no es necesario en verdad; estoy honrada por su propuesta pero mi hijo y yo podremos salir adelante. — La mujer le sonreía apenada al rey Agdar.

El rey aún tenía la promesa de Ivan presente: _"Cuida de mi familia"_, por lo que estaba decidido a facilitar la vida de la ahora viuda Lidia y su hijo; llevándolos a vivir al castillo.

— Lidia, no puedo obligarla, pero le tengo una propuesta. Usted quiere ganarse la vida por sus propias manos ¿Cierto? — Cuestionó.

— Cierto, no me gustaría abusar. — Respondió ella con tranquilidad.

— Entonces, le propongo esto: Trabajar en el castillo, como parte de la servidumbre o cocinera, usted decide. Así ganara comida, dinero, techo y la educación para Kristoff. ¿Esta mejor?

La mujer abrió los ojos con bastante sorpresa, trabajar para el castillo era uno de los mayores logros para alguien del pueblo, la vida era un regocijo trabajando ahí, buena vida, buena paga, los reyes eran conocidos por tratar bien a su servidumbre, aparte de tener la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente en el castillo.

— Su majestad, creo que sería demasiado... — Pero no podía negar que esa idea le gustaba, era una oferta realmente tentadora.

— Me temo que debo insistir, Lidia. Estaríamos más que honrados de que formes parte de nuestra familia. — Más que una promesa, el rey Agdar se sentía realmente en deuda con la familia Bjorgman.

Lidia estaba dispuesta a aceptar, solo faltaba la aprobación del ahora _"hombre" _de la familia, la mujer se agachó para estar a la altura de Kristoff, tomándolo de las manos para mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquila, el menor se había mantenido al margen de la conversación durante todo el rato, observándolos en silencio; pero ahora que toda la atención se centraba en él, se sentía intimidado.

— Kristoff, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Esta bien? — El niño asintió, esperando a que su madre siguiera hablando. — El rey era amigo de papá y el nos quiere ayudar a vivir mejor, ¿Te gustaría vivir en el castillo? ¿Te gustaría que ayudáramos al rey? — Lidia le acaricio una de las mejillas, buscando darle la confianza para que dijera lo que realmente quería.

— Yo... — Kristoff miraba a su madre y después al rey, intentando no tartamudear o salir corriendo de ahí.

El pequeño apenas tenía 8 años, sabía que su padre había muerto por salvar al hombre que ahora estaba frente a él, sentía un rencor injustificado hacía el rey, pues en las calles del pueblo los rumores eran crueles, veneno en forma de palabras. Pero también sabía que la vida en el castillo sería mucho más fácil, pues su madre haría tareas sencillas y nada les iba a hacer falta, más no soportaba la idea de ver todos los días al hombre que vivía en lugar de su padre, era una decisión muy difícil para un corazón tan pequeño. Después de unos segundos miró a si mamá y asintió con una sonrisa fingida, tendría que descubrir una manera de esconder su odio.

— ¡Bien, esta decidido! Hoy mismo haré los preparativos para su hogar en el castillo, son libres de venir cuando se sientan listos — El rey realmente feliz por lograr su cometido, alzo una de sus manos y despeino al rubio de una manera cariñosa y fraternal.— Bienvenidos a la familia.

Kristoff se removió bastante incómodo en su lugar, intentando no hacer mala cara al gesto de su rey, realizo una reverencia al despedirlo y después se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde con la excusa de preparar sus cosas. Se juro a si mismo que jamás olvidaría a su padre, que jamás crearía algún vínculo con alguna persona del castillo, que odiaba a la familia real y que haría todo por su madre.

...

Un par de días después, los Bjorgman se despidieron de aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, dejando enterrado el dolor de la perdida para ir a un nuevo hogar que prometía esperanza, comienzo de una nueva vida. Kristoff desde entonces había cambiado un poco su comportamiento, era más serio, reservado, no le gustaba tratar con la gente a su alrededor y se dedicaba solo a observar, su madre estaba claramente preocupad pero consideraba que era un efecto colateral de haber perdido a su padre tan pronto.

Cuando por fin se establecieron en su cabaña, Kristoff no pudo esconder su asombro. La servidumbre estaba dividida en dos, aquellos que vivían en familia tenían cabañas como hogar en el enorme bosque detrás del castillo, aquel que estaba frente a un parte del fiordo y estaba la pie de las montañas; los que estaban viviendo solo tenían una recámara en la planta baja del castillo. Cada inquilino era libre de pasear por las áreas permitidas del castillo a las horas indicadas, pero los reyes no eran nada estrictos respecto a eso por lo cual los dejaban pasar a cualquier hora.

— ¿Te gusta, Kristoff? — Preguntó su madre mientras observaba como su hijo se quedaba con la boca abierta ante el majestuoso paisaje del fiordo reflejando las montañas con sus puntas nevadas.

— Me encanta... — Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo.

* * *

Había pasado un año entero desde la muerte del rey Emil, un año de tormento para las Islas del Sur, pues su reina había caído ante el dolor, haciéndose presa de una locura que se comía todo su sentido común. El pueblo pedía a gritos un nuevo monarca, el siguiente en la línea era Klaus pues los 4 anteriores ya estaban casados y con reinos o pueblos bajo su mano, más el quinto príncipe no quería aceptar la corona por respeto a su madre y miedo a la responsabilidad.

— Príncipe Klaus, me temo que no hay opción; es posible que si la reina no es revocada de su cargo el pueblo se podría levantar en una rebelión contra la familia real delas Islas. — El consejo se había reunido con urgencia para intentar convencer al príncipe.

— ¡No! No quiero ser rey, ¿No pueden decirle a David o a Edward? Estoy seguro que tomarían el cargo sin chistar. — Klaus ya estaba cansado de sus insistencias.

— Me temo de nuevo su alteza que no podemos hacer eso, la voluntad de su difunto padre debe ser cumplida.

Klaus alzó las manos en frustración, dejándolas caer a la mesa de madera con fuerza descomunal, con la cabeza baja y pensativo, pues ya no había nada más que hacer.

— Tienen un mes para los preparativos, yo me encargaré de darle la noticia a mi madre. — El consejo suspiró con alivio, agradeciendo al príncipe su sabia decisión.

...

Pero lo que no sabían era que la reina ya sabía de la decisión que se había tomado, tenía un pequeño espía que nadie tomaba en cuenta, el menor de sus hijos, el invisible príncipe Hans. Obligado por su madre, el menor se había convertido en una sombra más del castillo, informándole a su madre de todo lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes, un año doloroso y lleno de horribles memorias para el, su único amigo era el caballo Sitron, pues un día sin previo aviso Arthur se fue de las Islas, los rumores decían que había sido enviado en busca de nuevas tierras pero nadie parecía preocuparse por su paradero tras unos meses sin noticias, el décimo tercer príncipe sentía que su único propósito era mantener a la reina ocupada. Ese día en especial la reina estaba más tranquila, cada vez era menos su locura, las pláticas con un invisible rey habían disminuido, hacía meses que había dejado el llanto atrás y ahora apenas estaba recuperando su anterior y sana apariencia.

— Hans, mi pequeño bastardo; sabes que mamá es la única que te necesita ¿Verdad? — Muy seguido Hans lloraba durante horas en las noches por los tratos y palabras de la reina. — Nadie te necesita, solo yo, cuando tu hermano Klaus sea rey ya no habrá nadie que pueda protegerte, debe ser porque eres el número trece... yo no quería tenerte, pero tu padre insistía tanto en seguir teniendo hijos.

— Su... su majestad, le pido que se detenga por favor... — Hans ya había dejado de llamarla madre hace unos meses atrás, solo era la reina y el uno más del montón a su mandato.

— Pero pequeño, solo te digo la verdad. Pero espera, ven ven... ya viene la mejor parte. — Kaliandra palmeo la cama, indicándola al menor que se sentara a su lado.

Hans ya se había aprendido la dolorosa rutina, ese diálogo se repetía todos los días, el príncipe siempre le pedía por favor que se detuviera pero ella jamás lo hacía. Una vez que el menor se sentó, la reina lo abrazo contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello y después alzando el mentón para mirarlo con una sonrisa torcida por el rencor.

— Oh, Hans... si tan sólo alguien te amara.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! Cuarto capítulo, ahí disculpen si ver un horror ortográfico que mis betas están ocupadas y no quiero hacerlos esperar mucho. ¿Se dan cuenta que les estoy dando un capítulo por semana? Intentaré mantener el ritmo, bueno... Awh la historia ya llego a 10 favs y paso los 10 reviews, es poco pero me hace muy feliz porque en serio pensé que ignorarían la historia ;; pero bueno, aquí un poco de porqué el corazón de Hans esta tan roto, hérido y esas cosas~ Digo no es justificación y aún no se dice por completo los planes, pero eso ya lo verán dentro del plot.. ¡Bienvenido Kristoff! Hehe, tengo algo planeado para la familia de Arendelle, espero les guste, muchas gracias a Kiks Cullen, Rosa, Elsa Granger W, Aurora Auror y F por sus comentarios, ya se que a nadie le gusto que Ivan muriera pero ya vieron que era necesario, jeje. Disfruten y de nuevo les agradecería si esparcen la historia por ahí. **

**¿Cual será el plan de la reina? ¿Como serán las Islas con Klaus como rey? ¿Que fue de Arthur? ¿Cómo tomará Anna la nueva familia del castillo? ¿Kristoff seguirá odiando a la familia? /o/ Pronto lo sabrán! Chaus!**


	5. Castigo

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**Advertencia**: Poco Hans y nada lindo, lo siento!

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

En Arendelle las cosas estaban bien después de la tormentosa guerra, un año ya había transcurrido y no quedaba rastro alguno del doloroso pasado, el pueblo había recuperado las perdidas monetarias con los nuevos aliados que se habían ganado tras su victoria, el comercio iba avanzando de una manera satisfactoria y la gente visitaba el reino con más frecuencia. Para la familia real todo sería perfecto de no ser por la notoria depresión que Anna pasaba a causa de la ausencia de Elsa, la menor ya contaba con seis años y entendía un poco mejor las cosas, sentir el rechazo de su hermana era algo horrible pero al menos había más familias viviendo en el castillo, por lo cual la pequeña princesa no estaba tan sola, solo que el único niño cercano a su edad no le hacía caso, la ignoraba y parecía odiarle sin razón aparente, aquel pequeño muchacho era Kristoff.

— ¡Christopher! ¿Porqué me odias? — Preguntó la pequeña Anna ya cansada de que el rubio ignorara todos sus intentos de conversación, cada cosa que se le ocurría él la negaba.

— Primero, me llamo Kristoff, no Christopher. Segundo, no te odio, ni te conozco así que dejame en paz, niña. — Kristoff sabía bien que esa niña era la princesa Anna, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el título que llevara. — Ya me tengo que ir.

— ¿A dónde vas? Los tutores ya se han ido. — Pero al parecer la pequeña no entendía que él no la quería cerca.

— Ah... — Suspiró. — A las montañas. ¿De acuerdo? Quiero trabajar con los cortadores de hielo, como no tengo un caballo o reno, es difícil siquiera pensar en un trineo, así que me tardo mucho en llegar allá arriba, adiós.

El rubio salió corriendo de la incómoda conversación, se había prometido a si mismo no interactuar con nadie de la familia real, pero la princesa se lo ponía muy difícil, ya que al parecer estaba decidida a convertirlo en su amigo, lo peor del caso es que si le agradaba la idea, la pequeña princesa no era tan mala después de todo.

— ¡Adiós Kristoff! — Le gritó la ya antes mencionada mientras corría a donde sus padres, tenía una idea para que Kristoff aceptara ser su amigo finalmente.

Tardo un poco pero finalmente logró que sus padres dejarán sus obligaciones para hablar con ella, la menor les explicó porque intentaba ser amiga del rubio con tanta insistencia, en-listando todas las cosas que había intentado hacer para acercarse y lo mucho que este la rechazaba, después de un rato finalmente les dijo su gran idea para ganarse la amistad de Kristoff. Los reyes estaban con una confusión tremenda a causa de sus sentimientos encontrados, pues ahora se daban cuenta de lo solitaria que Anna en realidad se sentía, pero verla tan empeñada a salir adelante les daba esperanza.

— Entonces esa es la razón por la cual nos pides que le regalemos _"eso",_ me parece justo. ¿Tú que piensas amor? — La reina estaba realmente enternecida por las intenciones que tenía su hija con el menor.

— Hoy mismo mandaré a buscar el regalo del pequeño Kristoff, te avisaré cuando este aquí. ¿De acuerdo princesa? —Sonrió el rey mientras la pequeña daba un par de brincos al recibir la aprobación de sus padres, estaba segura de que ahora Kristoff su iba a querer ser su amigo.

...

Pasaron un par de semanas en las cuales Anna no busco a Kristoff para nada, no hubo ningún intento para hablar por larte de la princesa y el rubio estaba incluso algo preocupado. ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo a Anna? ¿Será que por fin se había dado por vencida? No quería admitir que extrañaba a la menor, sería romper con una de las promesas que se había hecho tiempo atrás, de no crear ningún vínculo, pero era bastante difícil y sobre todo algo tarde pues ya la estaba necesitando. Esa tarde no tenía que ir a las montañas por su entrenamiento y los tutores le habían dado el resto del día libre, su madre Lidia no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con que Kristoff estuviera con los hombres de las montañas, pero el pequeño insistía con que era su deber como hombre de la casa, que no había otra opción, esa tarde su madre le había perdido a su hijo que pasaran la tarde juntos pues era el cumpleaños del menor.

— Dime hijo, ¿Te gusta la vida que llevamos en el castillo? He visto que la princesa ha dejado de hablarte, ¿Acaso le dijiste algo que no debías? — Lidia se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, siempre observando como Anna buscaba con desesperación la amistad de su hijo.

— ¿Realmente necesitamos hablar de ello? Mamá... — El rubio infló las mejillas, frustrado. — Solo estaba aburrida seguramente, ¿No se supone que tiene una hermana mayor?

— ¡Kristoff Bjorgman! — La voz de su madre le indico que había dicho algo malo. — La pequeña Anna pasa casi todo el tiempo a solas en el castillo, su hermana la princesa Elsa no sale de su habitación incluso desde antes de la guerra, por eso ella busca ser tu amiga, no tiene a nadie más en el castillo.

— Oh... — Saber que ella estaba tan sola le hacía sentir un poco de culpa. — Pues.. aún así me parece moleta. — Se cruzó de brazos, era un niño terco después de todo.

— Bueno, más vale que cambies esa cara porque ahí vienen, saluda y compórtate. — La mujer empujó al rubio un poco para que estuviera frente a frente con la recién llegada princesa. — Diviértete. — Le susurró para después reír y salir del lugar, excusándose con el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Kristoff casi se iba de boca al ver como su madre lo dejaba a solas con la princesa, no sabía si era porque había hablado mal de ella hace unos segundos atrás o por la sonrisa traviesa que tenía Anna, pero el rubio sintió una enorme vergüenza al saber que sus propias mejillas estaban rojas, a lo lejos vio que los reyes se acercaban y el menor enseguida realizó una reverencia la cual se vio interrumpida de golpe por un repentino abrazo que Anna le estaba otorgando.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kristoff! — Gritó la pequeña con la felicidad desbordándose por medio de su enorme sonrisa, plantó un beso en su mejilla y lo tomo de la mano, sin poder controlar su emoción. — ¡Ven, te tengo un regalo!

Lo jalo de las manos para ir al jardín principal, los reyes solo observaban divertidos como el rubio era literalmente arrastrado por su hija, ellos solo esperaban que ese regalo rompiera la muralla que Kristoff había puesto entre ellos y por fin aceptara la amistad que Anna le estaba ofreciendo de manera desinteresada. Cuando por fin estaban en el lugar indicado Kristoff tuvo que tallar sus ojos un par de veces para comprobar que no era un sueño, frente a él había un pequeño trineo con un montón de herramientas para el trabajo en las montañas, todo estaba ajustado a su medida.

— ¿Esto es para mi...? — Preguntó con asombro, de nuevo parpadeando para después mirar a la princesa, la cual asintió con más alegría que antes incluso, incapaz de esconde la sonrisa que se alargaba de oreja a oreja.

— Y eso no es la mejor parte ¡Papá, ya puedes traerlo! — Gritó Anna, tapando con ambas manos los ojos del rubio, intentando no reír en el proceso. — No hagas trampa Kristoff, abrirás los ojos solo cuando yo te diga.

— E-Esta bien. — Asintió y escucho la risa de la reina, tras unos segundos escucho pisadas acercándose y supuso que era el rey que regresaba.

— ¡Listo, puedes abrirlos! — Anna quitó las manos para liberar la vista del chico y corrió al lado de sus padre para poder observar la reacción que este tendría con su regalo.

— Woah... esto debe ser una broma. — Es lo único que fue capaz de decir tras ver cual era aquel dichoso regalo.

Frente a él se encontraba una pequeña criatura de apenas 50 centímetros de alto, un pelaje café y cuernos apenas creciendo, un enorme listón rojo adornaba el cuello del animal con cuidado, el cual al ver a su nuevo sueño enseguida reaccionó y se acerco feliz a olfatearlo y lamer su rostro, como si supiera que era su dueño, era nada más y nada menos que un reno.

— Me dijiste que necesitabas uno para ir rápido a las montañas y entrenar, así que creí que te gustaría tener uno. — Comentó la princesa con una sonrisa en sus labios, jugando tímidamente con el final de una de sus trenzas algo apenada. — Se llama Sven... ¿Te gusta?

— Yo... — Kristoff estaba anonadado por la tremenda sorpresa, acarició el lomo del reno con admiración para después mirar a Anna y a los reyes, asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa. — Me encanta, muchas gracias. — El rubio se acercó a la princesa y la abrazo con fuerza, pensando para si mismo: _"Adiós a mis promesas, no son malas personas"_.

Los reyes aplaudieron con felicidad al ver que el plan de su hija había funcionado y aquel muchacho había aceptado finalmente la amistad de la menor, pues ahora ella estaba disfrutando de un paseo a lo largo del jardín en el trineo, estrenando el regalo que ahora era jalado por el nuevo integrante de la familia, Sven. Un testigo ajeno a la celebración no estaba muy feliz con la escena, la princesa Elsa observaba todo desde la ventana de su habitación, sentía celos de como su hermana vivía feliz sin ella y con un nuevo amigo, mientras ella vivía con la culpa desde el incidente, tanto se estaba alterando que el vidrio comenzó a llenarse de una fina capa de hielo que la hizo retroceder alterada, triste decidió alejarse del lugar y buscar refugio en su cama, odiando sus poderes más que nunca.

...

Las cosas iban más difíciles conforme avanzaban los meses, Arendelle prosperaba como reino y las cosas apuntaban a más alto aún, pero lo que les tenía a los reyes con incertidumbre era que su hija mayor se alejaba cada vez más, era un inmenso dolor saber que Elsa era incapaz de controlar los poderes que ahora parecían dominar cada aspecto de su vida, el rey constantemente tenía largas conversaciones con la princesa, intentando por todos los medios ayudarla a superar su temor de herir a Anna una vez más, o a cualquier otra persona; pero el rey Agdar no sabía ya que hacer.

— Elsa, debes dejar de ser débil, tus miedos no deben dominarte, yo se que puedes, confío en ti... — Avanzó unos pasos hacía ella, extrañaba abrazarla pero como siempre la mejor se alejaba temerosa.

— Papá, no... por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo controlar todo esto. — Los guantes habían pasado a ser parte vital de su vida si quería tocar algo, pues eran como su armadura, una herramienta que le ayudaba a neutralizar su miedo.

— Hija... tienes que dejar de temer, no debes sentir nada, esa es la solución ¿Recuerdas?_ "No has de abrir..."_

— _"Tu corazón, no sientas." _— Terminó la frase con la mirada en el suelo, odiaba esa frase.

— Algún día podrás controlar todo eso y podrás salir de aquí, estoy seguro. Confío en ti Elsa.

La pequeña asintió mientras su padre se retiraba para poder atender otros asuntos, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta fue capaz de escuchar claramente la voz de su hija diciendo _"No confíes en mi por favor, papá..." _para Agdar saber que su propia hija no tenía confianza en si misma era una carga horrible pero no sabía alguna otra manera de ayudarla, se sentía como un inútil y lleno de impotencia, era un mal padre. Caminó hasta su oficina donde la reina estaba escribiendo una carta para su cuñada en Corona, pues la aquella reina era hermana de su esposo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarle a Elise? Estoy por terminar la carta amor. — La reina no despego sus ojos del escrito, pero al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante no pudo evitar preocuparse. — Agdar, amor... ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó, dejando de lado la pluma con tinta.

— Si, es solo lo mismo de siempre... Elsa. ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos superar todo esto? — Se sentó en el enorme sillón a un lado del ventanal principal que daba a la ciudad, dejando salir un largo suspiro. — Tal vez no debimos llevarla con los trolls, antes controlaba sus poderes bastante bien.

— Solamente tiene miedo cariño, creo que no debimos reaccionar tan mal esa noche ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en todo lo que paso ese día y creo que después de todo si es nuestra culpa que Elsa tenga tanto miedo... — La reina Idun se acercó a su marido, acompañándolo en el sillón.

— ¿Nuestra culpa? ¿Exactamente porque sería nuestra culpa? — El rey no encontraba explicación.

— La culpamos. Ella nos dijo que fue un accidente y aún así la culpamos por lo que paso con Anna, sabemos que ella es inquieta y seguro hizo algo arriesgado, nunca nos molestamos en preguntarle a Elsa como sucedió, ella no lo habrá hecho a propósito...

La realidad golpeó a Agdar como un balde de agua fría gracias a las palabras de su mujer pues tenía razón, jamás se habían tomado el tiempo para hablar con Elsa respecto al incidente, siempre miraron a su hija mayor como la causante de todo cuando bien puso ser como decía Idun, una imprudencia de la pequeña y aún traviesa Anna. Alzo sus manos a su cabeza mientras suspiraba cansado, la solución tal vez pudo ser simplemente hablar pues todas las inseguridades de la menor se crearon a la culpa que ellos le dieron por lastimar a su hermana.

— ¿Será demasiado tarde? Ya paso más de un año sola, no confía en nadie, ni en ella misma... ¿Qué podemos hacer? Anna ya no recuerda nada sobre los poderes de Elsa, no podemos decirle porque su hermana la ha estado evitando todo este tiempo.

— Tenemos que hablar con Elsa,no hay otra opción, si lo intentamos e insistimos en eso eventualmente tendrá que confiar en nosotros, somos sus padres. Tenemos que descubrir como sucedieron las cosas esa noche. — Idun se acercó un poco más a su esposo, pasando una de sus manos por los hombros del rey. — Hay que pedirle perdón por inculparla.

— Hoy no podemos hacerlo, es demasiado tarde y hay que terminar los acuerdos y cartas pendientes. No hay noticias aún de la princesa de Corona ¿Verdad? — Después de recibir la negativa de su esposa, la cual se levantó para continuar con su escrito, el rey siguió hablando. — Dile a mi hermana que rezo por ella todas las noches, terminemos pronto... Hay que pensar en lo que hablaremos con Elsa.

— Solo espero que en realidad no sea demasiado tarde... — Comentó la reina mientras miraba a su esposo con esperanza en sus ojos. Después de terminar la carta y satisfecha con el rumbo de las cosas, se puso de pie una vez más. — Iré a buscar a Anna, ya casi es hora de que entre a dormir.

La reina sabía perfectamente que su hija estaría en la cabaña Bjorgman, jugando con Sven o simplemente hablando con Kristoff, las cosas se habían vuelto una rutina que se repetía sin falta cada día, Anna se levantaba y pasaba la mañana insistiendo en la puerta de su hermana, después de las negativas de siempre la menor se retiraba a comer y el resto de la tarde jugaba con Kristoff y Sven o simplemente conversaba con Lidia, a los reyes les daba alegría saber que su hija ya no se sentía tan sola y deprimida.

— ¿Anna? — Preguntó Idun mientras salía a los jardines traseros del castillo, comprobando que su hija estaba frente a una fogata.

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — Gritó la pequeña al momento que se ponía de pie, despidiéndose de la familia. — Listo, vamos.

Después de que la pequeña estuviera lista y en cama, Idun regreso a su habitación con la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien al día siguiente, era algo tal vez demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero al final la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

...

A la mañana siguiente los reyes decidieron que era hora de recuperar a su hija, muy temprano se ocuparon de todos sus asuntos pendientes para poder dedicarle todo el resto del día a su pequeña. Las cosas no fueron imposibles pero si muy complicadas, Elsa se negaba a recordar esa noche por lo cual las cosas se hicieron un poco más difíciles, pero con el consuelo de su madre y la confianza ciega de su padre la pequeña logró perdonarse, accediendo a salir de su eterno encierro, solo debía usar siempre los guantes pues Anna no podía saber nada de sus poderes aún y la única manera que tenía de controlarlos ahora era usar esos guantes todo el tiempo, le permitían controlar mejor sus emociones.

— Anna te ha extrañado mucho querida... — Le dijo la reina mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos.

— Todos te han extrañado, nosotros también. — Le asegura Agdar mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad.

— Pero Anna tiene un amigo, los he visto jugar; ella no esta sola ¿Verdad? — Elsa se sentía celosa pero no podían culparla por aquello.

— Tiene un amigo, sí. Pero el también puede ser amigo tuya querida solo necesitas abrir un poco más tu corazón ¿Está bien? — Le calmó su madre con confianza.

Tras un par de días tomando el valor finalmente Elsa abrió la puerta una mañana para sorpresa de todos. Anna no podía controlar toda la felicidad que sentía, tenía que presentar a Kristoff, a Lidia y por supuesto a Sven.

— ¡Elsa! — Anna entusiasmada tomó el brazo de su hermana, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como era normal en ella, estaba extremadamente feliz pues finalmente había recuperado a su preciada hermana. — Quiero presentarte a alguien, ven ven.

— Anna, con cuidado... — La rubia aún no estaba acostumbrada al contacto por lo cual simplemente quitó su brazo pero se mantuvo caminando a su lado. — Es un chico ¿Verdad? Creo... que una vez los vi por la ventana.

— ¡Oh! Entonces lo has visto, se llama Kristoff, vino a vivir aquí después de que papá regresara de la guerra. — La menor entendió que a su hermana no le gustaba el contacto por lo cual mantuvo una distancia prudente, lo menos que quería era incomodarla una vez más. — El quiere ser un vendedor de hielo, ¡le encanta el hielo y la nieve! — Alzo ambas manos con una sonrisa. — ¿Y te digo un secreto?

— Si, dime Anna. — Elsa sonrió pues le gustaba el hecho de que su hermana no estuviera enojada o algo similar por haberla ignorado tanto tiempo. — ¿Qué pasa?

— El papá de Kristoff salvó a nuestro papá, al inicio estaba él enojado pero después vio que no somos malas personas. — Anna se llevo los brazos a la espalda, caminando con un aspecto inocente. — El tampoco quería hablar conmigo al inicio.

— ¿Su papá salvo al nuestro? Entonces el papá de Kristoff.. ¿Se murió? — La rubia no sabía como reaccionar con eso, ahora se sentía culpable por sentir celos de aquel muchacho. — Eso es un poco triste...

— Yo también me puse triste cuando papá me contó pero ahora dice Kristoff que esta orgulloso de él y quiere ser lo que su papá una vez fue. — Le calmó la menor.

La conversación fluyó tan natural entre ambas para sorpresa de los sirvientes que las observaban caminar por los pasillos, Elsa se mantenía callada mientras escuchaba atenta a su hermana en todo lo que decía, su naturaleza era reservada y amable mientras que la menor era más abierta y alegre, todo parecía ir con tanta normalidad. Para cuando llegaron a las cabañas de la servidumbre Kristoff ya estaba esperando a Anna como todos los días, pero lo que tomo por sorpresa al rubio fue la presencia de aquella rubia misteriosa a la cual después reconoció como la princesa Elsa.

— S-su alteza. — Kristoff saludo algo incómodo a la nueva niña, pues solo había escuchado como se negaba a salir y le cerraba la puerta a todo el mundo, verla era algo extraño e incluso un poco intimidante.

— Puedes decirle solo Elsa, ¡Ella es mi hermana! De la que te he contado. — Anna apretó el brazo de la mayor en un ataque de emoción mientras se mantenía a su lado. — El es Kristoff, es de quien te venía contando y... ¡Este es Sven! Papá y yo se lo regalamos de cumpleaños.

El mencionado reno solo saltó detrás de su dueño y se acercó a la niña desconocida, la olfateo por unos momentos y comenzó a lamer su rostro de manera sorpresiva, Kristoff pensó por un momento que la princesa mandaría matar a Sven o algo similar, incluso Anna por un momento pensó que su hermana se encerraría de nuevo pero eso no paso, pues para el asombro de ambos niños Elsa comenzó a reír mientras se sacaba al reno de encima, las cosas solo iban mejorando para la familia real y todo Arendelle, la guerra al parecer había dejado a su paso un camino de botones abiertos que poco a poco se iban abriendo para darles más alegría en sus vidas, después de la tormenta venía la calma.

* * *

Pasaron algunos años y todo iba en paz, al menos en Arendelle todo iba mejorando, porque en las Islas del Sur estaban las cosas iban muy mal, iban cayendo debido a la poca experiencia del ahora rey Klau al mando de las Islas, habían pasado ya cinco años y las cosas estaban de lo peor en cuanto a la economía del reino, los tratados no eran los mejore y desde que se perdió aquella guerra muchos aliados habían retirado su apoyo al recibir la noticia de que la reina Kaliandra ya no estaría al mando de la nación.

— Tenemos que buscar más aliados, no podemos seguir nosotros solo su majestad. Si mantenemos este paso dentro de un año estaremos en quiebra y tendremos que entregar Las Islas a algún otro reino. — El consejo estaba presionando al rey, pero el hombre era igual de terco y testarudo que si difunto padre y antiguo rey.

— ¿Quién? ¡Anda, dime tú! ¿Quién quiere tener de aliado a alguien que perdió contra el patético reino de Arendelle? ¡Todos quieren tener buenas relaciones con el estúpido reino que nos venció! — Desgraciadamente aquello era verdad, tras seis años de su derrota las cosas se fueron abajo con rapidez.

— Tal vez... tal vez deberíamos pedir el perdón de Arendelle. — Comentó una voz baja a un lado de la mesa del consejo, era Hans; el menor no tenía voz ni voto pues contaba solo con 15 años de edad, pero había pedido estar presente con el único propósito de aprender.

— ¡Ja! ¡Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado! — Dijo uno de los consejeros más viejos que estaba en la mesa.

— No, no, espera... Repite lo que dijiste Hans. — Le exigió Klaus, esperando que ese algo dentro de su mente trabajara con lo que acababa de decir el menor.

— Es decir... los reyes no son malos, si nos ganamos su perdón los demás reinos van a seguirlo, tu sabes... los demás solo buscan alguna potencia a quien seguir para estar seguros en posible guerras.

Para el menor era extraño que alguien en efecto le estuviera prestando atención, por lo cual solo se encogió de hombros esperando más burlas respecto a su propuesta, en cambio solo hubo murmullos a su alrededor lo que hizo que Hans alzara el rostro para encontrar a su hermano pensativo respecto a lo que había dicho recién.

— Henry. — Habló el rey con ánimos renovados. — Encárgate de escribir una carta para pedir una audiencia con los reyes de Arendelle, me encargaré de ir personalmente si es que aceptan verlos, buena idea Hans. — El rey alzo una mano para darle una palmada al menor en la espalda.

— Gracias... — El pelirrojo apenas pudo reaccionar, era la primera vez que alguien le tomaba en cuenta con una de sus ideas eso debería causarle alegría pero en su estado actual era imposible siquiera sonreír.

Todas las noches Hans evitaba a toca costa pasar demasiado tiempo con su madre, era una tortura estar a su lado, el menor se había desarrollado con rapidez por lo cual aparentaba un par de años más, se estaba dejando crecer un poco el cabello y su comportamiento había cambiado nuevamente a uno más frío, serio y cortante. Lo peor de su actitud y nueva apariencia era el efecto que estas tenían en su madre, la cual no podía evitar ver al difunto rey Emil en los ojos del menor conforme avanzaba el desarrollo del menor. La vida con su madre era una pesadilla, constantemente recibía golpes y malos tratos, como siempre lo culpaba de la muerte del rey y de la desgracia sobre las Islas, le repetía constantemente lo odioso que era tener tantos hijos y lo mucho odiaba al último de todos, que era un indeseado y ojalá el hubiera muerto en lugar de su padre, cada palabra le causaba una herida más profunda en su corazón al grado de ser inmune a esas palabras por mera costumbre, pero al siguiente día su madre le trataba con cariño y devoción, algunas veces incluso besando su rostro y abrazándolo durante prolongado tiempo aferrándose a la figura de su esposo, más de una vez Hans sintió que debía escapar, no volver a la habitación en donde se estaban creando los peores recuerdos de su vida pero no podía dejarla sola en la locura, después de todo el había causado que su madre terminara en ese estado, como siempre; la culpa lo obligaba a actuar.

— ¡Oh, Hans! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo a ido todo con el consejo? — Le preguntó la reina con naturalidad.

— Si, todo bien. — Hans pasaba por su habitación cada noche solo para ver que las cosas estuvieran en orden, procuraba irse lo más pronto posible. — Buenas noches, majestad.

— Espera... _Emil._

_— _¿Madre...?

— Emil... ¿Cómo te atreves a irte? ¿No ves que te necesito conmigo? — Mencionó la mujer mientras se acercaba a tomar al muchacho de la mano y pegarlo a su cuerpo, juntando sus labios sin cuidado. — Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar amor mio...

Cuando la mujer lo llamo por aquel nombre todo se congeló por un segundo. En la corta vida de Hans esa fue la peor noche que había vivido, su madre perdió la noción de la realidad al ver a su hijo, la reina trato al menor como si de su difunto marido se tratara y Hans fue incapaz de detenerla o siquiera de gritar por ayuda, solo dejo que su mente se privara de la cruda realidad, esa noche fue imposible dormir cuando la reina lo dejo marchar a su habitación. La sensación que recorría su cuerpo le daba asco, se sentía sucio y tocado por el mismo demonio, había perdido lo único propio que le quedaba: _Su inocencia._ Una vez más su vida daba un cambio totalmente drástico, iba a ser difícil borrar las marcas que su madre había dejado en su cuerpo y en su mente, cuando por fin logró recostarse se abrazó a si mismo, como si quisiera olvidar que estaba vivo.

— Odio este mundo... — Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, negándose a llorar a pesar del dolor.

* * *

**Solo les diré que estoy triste porque nada más recibí dos reviews (aunque casi brinqué de mi silla al ver uno de una autora que admiro bastante x3!) :( así que hice sufrir a Hans a cambio. **

**Nah no es cierto, la idea de esto fue gracias a una nueva beta y amiga mía querida, Sam (Su nombre de usuario acá es Dilectio) así que pueden culparla un poco a ella, me metió ideas a la cabeza. Pero si, sigo triste :( ¿No les gusta la historia? Me temo mucho que estoy avanzando lento por eso avance 4 años de golpe, Hans ya cuenta con 15 años y en esta linea de tiempo Elsa tiene 13, Kristoff igual y Anna 10, creo que ya escribo un par de cosas y avanzo de nuevo años de golpe para irnos al plot principal de la historia, en fin... ¿Quejas, dudas, reviews? Idk, ¡hablen! Los quiero aunque se que ustedes a mi no, mwahaha. Chao!**


	6. El Plan

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

Hans se negaba a abandonar su habitación desde aquel día, llevaba alrededor de una semana encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, olvidando que el mundo existía a su alrededor, extrañaba a su caballo Sitron y necesitaba a su hermano mayor Arthur con desesperación, hace años que no sabía nada de él, ni una sola noticia y nadie parecía interesarse en ello, lo consideraban muerto perdido pero su hermano el rey Klaus jamás mando nadie para buscarlo, Hans no pudo evitar pensar que había sido el mismo Klaus quien lo hubiera mandado lejos.

— Su alteza, le he traído la comida. — Habló una sirvienta del otro lado de la puerta, milagrosamente ellas no se habían olvidado de su presencia.

— Adelante... — Respondió él con desánimo, dejando a la muchacha entrar en la habitación, una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo delgado, ella había captado la atención del joven príncipe desde hacía meses.

— ¿Gusta que le facilite libros nuevos? — Notó que la pila de libros ya estaba en desorden.

— No, puedes irte. — Desde el incidente con su madre las cosas habían cambiado una vez más, ya no creía en el amor y no confiaba en nadie, desarrolló un desprecio profundo hacía las mujeres.

— C-Claro, con permiso su alteza... — La chica se veía un poco afectada por la cortante actitud del príncipe pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo, no meterse en sus asuntos, después de todo ella era solo una sirvienta.

— _Todas me dan asco... _— Susurró para si mismo, sin darse cuenta de que ella había sido capaz de escucharle.

El príncipe de solo ver el plato de comida sintió náuseas, su apetito había disminuido casi al punto de desaparecer, pasaba las tardes leyendo un poco o escribiendo lo que sentía, desarrollando un nuevo pasatiempo: Dibujar. Llevaba un par de días trazando líneas sin sentido en hojas blancas, moviendo el carboncillo sin ningún orden en especial hasta que estos fueran tomando forma, lo primero que en ese momento salió fue un copo de nieve.

— Ni siquiera me gusta el invierno.. — Se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba el dibujo con la intensión de romperlo o simplemente tirarlo, pero algo lo detuvo. — Yo odio la nieve, esto no tiene sentido... — Suspiró resignado mientras tomaba el papel, guardándolo en algún lugar seguro junto con sus escrito.

— ¡Hans! Ya fue suficiente. — La voz de Klaus le hizo dar un salto. — Mamá se niega a comer y solo demanda tu presencia, sal de ahí o terminarás matándola por ser tan testarudo. — Gritó, golpeando la puerta repetidas veces.

— ¡No! — Respondió el con desesperación. — No quiero salir, no voy a verla; no sé porque ahora te interesas en mi. ¡Yo era invisible! — Sabía que su hermano solo lo notaba por la insistencia de su madre, por nada más.

— Si por mi fuera seguirías invisible, mocoso desgraciado... — El rey desesperado volvió a golpear la puerta, él personalmente se encargaría del príncipe.

— Vete. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¡Largo! — Lanzó un libro a la puerta, lo cual solo hizo que su hermano se enfadara aún más.

Para Hans las cosas solo empeorarían, pues después de causar la cólera del rey Klaus este optó por ponerlo en su lugar, de una patada fue capaz de hacer la puerta ceder ante su fuerza y así entrar a la habitación del menor, el cual se encontraba en una orilla notablemente asustado, sabía que no venía nada bueno. El rey tenía más de un problema encima y la verdad es que Hans era el menos importante de todos, pero para desgracia y mala suerte del menor,él era el único disponible por el momento.

— ¡¿Qué te has creído?! Mocoso impertinente... ¡Soy tu rey! ¡Tu no me dices que hacer! Debes obedecer. — Klaus cerró la puerta sin mucho éxito, acorralando al pequeño aún más contra aquella pared. — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Dónde esta esa voz que usaste hace un momento, eh? ¡Anda! Nadie vendrá a salvarte, tal vez tenga que deshacerme de ti como lo hice con el molesto de Arthur. — Sonrió de lado, haciendo sonar sus nudillos. — Pero me temo que te espera algo peor, te necesito vivo.

— ¿Arthur...? ¿Q-Qué hiciste con él...? — Hans sintió como otra estaca se clavaba en su corazón.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del rey, en su lugar el menor se encontró con un puño lleno de anillos directo en su cara, no tuvo ni tiempo para protegerse contra el duro golpe pues termino contra la pared buscando donde esconder, más no había manera alguna de detener la furia del rey, el cual seguía golpeándolo en la parte del cuerpo del menor que estuviera más cerca a su puño, dejando salir frases hirientes hacía el, _"No deseado"_, _"Mala suerte"_, _"Error"_ y otras más que se confundían con los gritos de Hans implorando que se detuviera. Fue hasta la ira del rey se vació cuando finalmente los golpes dejaron de caer, el mayor solo arregló sus ropas y limpió la sangre que estaba en sus nudillos, mirándolo con desprecio al mismo tiempo que lo alzaba por el cuello de la camisa.

— Que te quede claro, engendro; yo no soy tu hermano, soy tu rey. Ahora irás con madre y pasarás ahí todo el tiempo que ella requiera. ¿Entendiste?

— Sí...

— "Sí" ¿Qué?

— _Si, su majestad._

* * *

Las cosas en Arendelle eran completamente diferentes, desde que la princesa Elsa se convenció de salir una vez más; el ambiente había mejorado mucho. La pequeña Anna se encontraba llena de felicidad pues su hermana estaba con ella, no recuperaron la intima relación que anteriormente compartían, la rubia se había hecho más reservada, delicada y sobre todo comprensiva, como si sintiera constante culpa, cosa que la menor jamás pensó. Por otro lado Kristoff había dado por fin su brazo a torcer y aceptó sin tantos rodeos la amistad de la menor, el tiempo que pasaba en el castillo era muy valioso para Anna, pues el entrenamiento en las montañas ocupaba la mayor parte de su día. Lidia, la madre de Kristoff; estaba cada vez más feliz y plena, dejando atrás la pena de su gran perdida poco a poco.

— Kristoff a crecido tanto estos años, ¿no es así Lidia? — Preguntó la reina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. — Dice Agdar que es la viva imagen de Ivan, seguro el estaría orgulloso de ustedes dos.

— Oh Idun... La verdad incluso me asusta el parecido que tienen, una vez estuve a punto de llamarlo Ivan, tuve que morder mi lengua. — Confesó apenada, su amistad con la reina era tan grande que ya había dejado de usar los títulos tiempo atrás. — Gracias a tu hija Anna él a comenzar a ser más abierto y feliz, por un momento pensé que se cerraría por completo.

— Digamos que fue cosa del destino, Anna estuvo muy sola por un accidente pasado y, gracias a él; ella ya no esta tan deprimida, es sorprendente como el destino funciona. — Confesó con una sonrisa traviesa. — Es simplemente maravilloso.

— ¿Tu crees que pase algo? A pesar de todo, se ven adorables juntos... — Lidia no pudo evitar reír igual.

— ¡Yo también lo creo! Aún son pequeños, pero ya veremos como pasa todo, aún les falta tanto por vivir, mejor dejemos que el destino siga con su juego. — Contestó la reina, continuando con su bordado.

...

— Entonces... ¿Así? — Preguntó la pequeña Elsa mientras extendía ambas manos frente a ella, sin sus guantes. — Papá, lo voy a congelar...

La princesa llevaba un par de semanas practicando el control de sus poderes, había mejorado un poco la manera en como sus emociones favorecían su control, pero los guantes aún eran parte vital de su día a día. Justo ahora estaba en un jardín privado con su padre, quien sostenía un pequeño conejo blanco entre sus manos y animaba a su hija para que lo acariciara.

— Confío en que no le harás nada, el no te tiene miedo hija, intenta acariciar al menos su cabeza. — Agdar tenía unas vagas ideas para intentar controlar sus poderes, solo impulsando su esperanza.

— ¿Si lo congelo? No quiero herirlo.. — Movió su mano un poco más, dudando.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? Este conejo es de las montañas, puede soportar muy bien el frío, incluso le gusta la nieve. — Aquello último captó la atención de la pequeña y el rey lo noto. — Inténtalo, solo una vez.

— ¿En serio le gusta? — Murmuró ella intentando contener una sonrisa, mientras terminaba la distancia entre sus manos y el animalito.

Para cualquiera el contacto con Elsa era un poco frío e incómodo, pero a pesar de como sus manos temblaban; el conejo no pareció molestarse por la temperatura tan baja, pues restregó su nariz contra los dedos de la menor y después movió su cabeza, buscando más contacto. La rubia abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa, alzando la otra mano preguntó con su mirada si podía cargarlo, en respuesta su padre lo depositó entre sus brazos mientras sonreía igual, sintiendo una enorme ilusión al ver a su hija feliz.

— Puedes conservarlo si gustas. — Le comentó con una voz cargada de orgullo. — ¿Lo ves? Sabía que podrías hacerlo Elsa. — El rey, impulsado por la emoción; se agachó a depositar un beso en la frente de la menor. — Se que lograrás grandes cosas, confío en ti.

— Papá... — Ella en respuesta se encogió de hombros al recibir el gesto, sintiendo su corazón saltar por nervios, pero el conejo pareció sentir el cambio de humor pos lo cual se movió en sus brazos, haciéndola recordar que no iba a lastimar a nadie. — ¿Se puede llamar Olaf?

— Claro preciosa, eso lo decides tu. ¿Porqué no te pones los guantes ahora y se lo muestras a Anna? — Le sugirió el rey, los poderes aún eran un secreto para todos los demás, solo los reyes recordaban el don de su hija junto con los sirvientes más leales de la familia: Kai y Gerda.

— ¡Esta bien! — Respondió con una sonrisa mientras obedecía a su padre, corriendo en dirección a las cabañas con el pequeño Olaf en sus manos.

El rey Agdar estaba realmente feliz, después de tantos años viviendo en incertidumbre por la condición de su hija, finalmente parecía ser que había un poco de esperanza por una vida normal y al lado de su familia, no quería que Elsa tuviera que estar sola cuando ellos ya no estuvieras con vida, esperaba que su querida hija tuviera la suficiente confianza en si misma como para tener a alguien a su lado cuando llegara el momento. Aún era un poco pronto para pensar en eso, ya llegaría el tiempo de preparar a su hija par amar a alguien más, pues primero tenía que amarse a si misma.

* * *

_7 Años Después_

— Hans, ¿Estás listo? — Preguntó la mujer a su hijo mientras este solo tenía su atención puesta en el libro que reposaba entre sus piernas. — Hans, te estoy hablando.

— ¿Eh? — Por fin el pelirrojo reaccionó. — ¿Si, su majestad? — Preguntó con formalidad mientras dejaba su lectura a un lado.

— Ya te dije que me llamaras madre... — Suspiró la reina, desde el incidente el menor simplemente la trato como a una extraña más a la cual deseaba ignorar pero no podía por ordenes del rey. — Hay que preparar todo, tu serás quien cobre venganza por tu padre.

— Su majestad, estoy listo y lo seguiré estando dentro de un par de horas, no tiene porque preguntarlo otra vez. — El príncipe ya estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

El plan era sencillo, después de la carta enviada a Arendelle para pedir disculpas ambos reinos quedaron en paz, siendo ahora considerados al menos _"reinos vecinos"_, sería difícil crear una alianza entre ambos pero el rey Klaus no buscaba eso, lo único que tenía en mente era beneficiarse por el perdón otorgado y así conseguir nuevas alianzas, cosa que por suerte funcionó, más la viuda reina Kaliandra buscaba por todos los medios conseguir la venganza contra el rey Agdar y su familia, lleno la mente de su hijo con sed de venganza y odio hacía el reino, le lavó el cerebro a base de malos tratos, convenciéndolo de que no era más que un títere para cumplir sus caprichos._  
_

— Tenemos un año para preparar todo, yo persuadiré a tu hermano de que nosotros podemos lidiar ese insignificante baile de cumpleaños, será sencillo si vamos solo nosotros tres, sin todos lo demás. — La reina hablaba del baile que se celebraría en honor al veinte aniversario de la princesa Elsa.

— No es solo un insignificante baile, majestad. Es el primer baile que hacen en honor a la princesa, además de buscar algún futuro pretendiente para la misma, hay mayor oportunidad de simpatizar con la familia real. — Sugirió el menor.

— ¿Crees que son tontos? ¡Saben que vamos! No dejarán al rey a solas ni un segundo. — Kaliandra estaba empeñada a matar al rey esa misma noche. — Sería mejor si Klaus no va, sospecharán menos, solo será una viuda reina y el invisible príncipe, seguro ni se acuerdan de ti. — Comentó con burla y sin cuidado.

— Si... majestad. — Agradecía saber controlar sus expresiones, pues cosas como esas siempre le iban a afectar. — Sólo tiene que lograr que su majestad, el rey Klaus; nos envíe a nosotros dos solamente. Una manera sencilla de acercarme al rey Agdar sería cortejar a una de las princesas, usando a mi favor... el que no me recuerden.

— ¡Hans, eso es perfecto! Tienes 22 años y mira de loo que eres capaz. Yo sé que serás un gran rey... si tan sólo los idiotas del consejo lo hubieran visto antes. — La reina se puso de pie, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos. — Eres idéntico a tu padre, solo tus ojos... Son más suaves, dulces. ¿Algún día me perdonarás, hijo? — Ella sabía que Hans había dejado de verla como su madre desde aquella noche donde perdió el control.

— Con permiso, su majestad. — El pelirrojo simplemente tomó las manos de la reina y las despegó de su rostro, realizó una perfecta reverencia y se retiró.

Habían pasado siete años desde que Hans dejo de tener esperanza en su familia, por órdenes de su rey Klaus el príncipe se vio obligado a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con su madre, soportando la locura que la condenó a aquella solitaria habitación. El príncipe encontraba consuelo en sus dibujos, escribiendo cartas que jamás eran enviadas, todas estaban celosamente guardadas bajo el grueso colchón de su cama, contando todos sus sentimientos a un destinatario inexistente. La actitud del joven se fue modificando tanto que hubo un punto en él cual ya no supo ni quien era, su personalidad se vació y paso a ser un títere bajo las cuerdas de su madre que le lleno con pensamientos negativos y malas intenciones, se había convertido en una máquina de deseos, cumpliendo los caprichos de cualquiera encima de él.

— Seré un rey, vengaré la muerte de mi padre y le demostraré a todos que me habían subestimado todo este tiempo. — Se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo de su cuarto. — Seré todo lo que ello jamás llegarán a ser... — Murmuró mientras apretaba los puños.

Hans no se conocía a si mimo, no sabía quien era o como debía comportarse cuando estaba solo, pasaba ese tiempo acostado sin hacer nada, observando el techo como si esperara alguna respuesta, pero nada llegaba. Justo en ese momento se quedó viendo a su propio reflejo, desconociendo al hombre que estaba frente a él. Físicamente había cambiado un poco, su cabello creció y por capricho de su madre mantuvo sus patillas, su nariz era casi perfecta si tan solo no hubiera recibido la furia del rey años atrás, pues el tabique se desvió un poco a causa del golpe, su cuerpo permaneció delgado pero había desarrollado músculos por la práctica con la espada y sus cabalgatas con Sitron, su rostro era delicado sin llegar a ser femenino, destacando sus pecas a lo largo de sus mejillas y nariz, bajando hasta su cuello y perdiéndose en sus hombros hasta su espalda, sus ojos se hicieron varios y sin vida, con una mirada severa y calculadora, pensando con anticipación cada movimiento o palabra, su madre lo encontraba dulce.

— Pronto seré alguien... dejaré de ser el invisible número trece. — Le aseguró a su reflejo, buscando tomar fuerza de su propia voluntad. Tomó el par de guantes que se había retirado temprano por la mañana y cubrió sus manos con la tela, era hora de comenzar.

* * *

**Chan, no mentiré; este capítulo ha sido relleno, la próxima semana les prometo que ya reuniré a nuestros protagonistas y empezará el Helsa que tanto quieren todos ustedes, estoy ansiosa por escribirlos ^^! Es un poco difícil escribir todo a mano y después transcribirlo pero procuraré mejorar mi vocabulario, veo que estoy siendo bastante repetitiva y no me gustaría que alguno de ustedes llegara a molestarse por eso, sniff. En fin, recibí 8 reviews en el capítulo pasado! (cuento ocho porque uno se repitió, jeje) pero me hizo tan feliz, muchas muchas gracias! A los que dejaron su comentario con cuenta les contestaré en breve, los anónimos acá los dejo :3 Gracias JDayC, HoeLittleDuck, EvilLu y a los siguientes usuarios:**

**F: **Aún no.. mwahaha, pronto veremos que le depara el destino a la reina ;)  
**Germn: **Hola, pues aquí ves como quedaron, espero te guste lo que viene pronto.  
**Fic: **Muchas gracias!  
**Rosy: **Bueno me gusta ver sufrir a Hans por eso le ponto la peor infancia, aún así ya las cosas malas dejarán de pasar un tiempo, aquí esta la actualización! :3  
**Vanelope: **Owh linda muchísimas gracias! Lo de deprimirme era broma jaja, te soy sincera; yo no esperaba comentarios en la historia así que todo es bien recibido! Ahora, esto será como que la misma trama pero con un giro diferente, enfocado en la relación de Hans y Elsa y como lograran superar adversidades juntos, digo si es que se soportan.. jeje, en fin muchas gracias y espero esto te guste!

**Ahora si me despido, no sin antes invitarlos a leer un one-shot que escribí entre semana, esta en mi perfil y se llama "Me & My Broken Heart", es Helsa pero no les prometo nada feliz y mucho menos fluff, pero si tienen tiempo y ganas de un angst, bienvenidos! Nos leemos pronto, chaus!**

**- Maggie.**


	7. Destino

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

El año había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaron y las preparaciones para el baile de cumpleaños en honor a la princesa Elsa ya estaban listas, Arendelle había recibido ya presión y críticas pues la princesa ya contaba con 21 años y seguía sin comprometerse, ni siquiera habían _"ofrecido"_ a la princesa en algún baile a los 18 años como era normal, llenas de misterio ambas princesas de Arendelle se habían convertido en algo similar a un premio mayor, ambas serían presentadas finalmente en sociedad en el baile que se acercaba. Estaba de más decir que Anna se encontraba realmente entusiasmada por la cantidad de gente que vería pues jamás habían asistido a un baile tan grande, en realidad jamás había asistido a un baile lo que solo la emocionaba más, sería el primero. Elsa por otro lado estaba aterrada, si bien sus poderes eran más fáciles de controlar gracias a las prácticas con su padre ella seguía incapaz de tocar a alguien sin los guantes de por medio, el único que tenía dicho privilegio era su mascota Olaf por lo que la rubia estaba muy nerviosa respecto a algo más que el contacto: El baile.

— Papá... ¿Qué pasa si alguno de ellos se interesa en mi? — Ella estaba ya nerviosa por tener que bailar y convivir con desconocidos. — Mis poderes... no he podido ni decirle a Anna... ¿Cómo se lo diré a alguien que apenas conoceré?

— Entiendo Elsa, se que es complicado pero tu vas a elegir al indicado, tu sentirás algo especial que te hará sentir confianza. — Le calmó su padre.

— ¿En serio crees que me casaría algún día por amor? Siento que es más fácil que todo fuera arreglado... — Aquello salió en un tono un poco más amargo de lo que había pensado.

— Hija ¿Recuerdas la guerra? — Preguntó el rey con calma, mirándole tranquilo.

— Sí, contra las Islas del Sur. ¿Por qué? — Ahora ella estaba curiosa. ¿Qué tenía que ver esa guerra con casarse?

— El difunto Rey Emil nos declaró la guerra porque no aceptamos el termino más importante para nuestra alianza. ¿Sabes cuál era esa condición tan valiosa para él, Elsa? — Con tranquilidad se acercó a su hija, invitándola a sentarse en el sofá de su estudio.

— No... ¿Alguna parte de Arendelle? ¿Más recursos? Según dijiste el acuerdo era demasiado bueno como para poder rechazarlo. — La menor había estudiado todo lo que le fue posible sobre tratos y alianzas de su pueblo, solo para estar consiente y saber más de política.

— Así es, es casi un chiste que lo hayan rechazado así tan fácil, pero después nos dimos cuenta del porque, ellos nos pidieron a una de ustedes para casarse con el menor de sus hijos, el tenía apenas 10 años. — Confesó.

La menor pareció un poco asustada ante la posibilidad. ¿Por eso se había desatado la guerra? Si padre arriesgo su vida y la de tantos por protegerlas, aquello había pasado hace tantos años y Elsa no recordaba mucho de la visita de los reyes sureños pues el accidente de su hermana paso casi después de aquello, su mente había bloqueado los recuerdos instantáneamente.

— Así que por eso espero que encuentres a alguien que te respete, que te haga sentir plena y cómoda. ¿Entiendes? Si no lo encuentras hoy... no te preocupes, habrá más bailes.

— Yo no se que decir... — Elsa casi estaba al borde del llanto por el sacrificio que su padre había hecho por ellas. — ¿Anna lo sabe?

— No, no necesita saberlo. Tu madre y yo nos casamos por amor así que queremos lo mismo para ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

La princesa asintió y en el fondo entendía las razones por las cuales su padre lo mantenía en secreto, ella personalmente no se sentía del todo lista como para enfrentar algo tan delicado, sus emociones era aún tan frágiles que de tan solo pensar en el baile sentía el frío acumulándose debajo de sus guantes, iba a ser difícil pero sabía bien lo presionado que su padre debió haber estado por no acordar el matrimonio de sus hijas con anterioridad. Por lo cual esa noche ella decidió por todos los medios posibles ayudar a su padre, podría todo de su parte para encontrar a alguien ese día y así calmar la presión del consejo, tal vez encontrar a alguien en una noche iba a ser casi imposible pero algún hombre debía hacerla sentir al menos un poco cómoda. ¿Verdad? Un poco más segura de si misma, al menos querida.

...

La semana pasó y el baile estaba casi listo, los vestidos ya estaban apunto de ser usados, los invitados llegaron ese día muy temprano por la mañana, sin duda era el evento más esperado en Arendelle. El pueblo se regocijaba con las visitas, ¡Por fin el castillo iba a abrir sus puertas! Era toda una fiesta y los aldeanos habían organizado una enorme bienvenida, mostrando toda la vida y hospitalidad que podían encontrar en el lugar, desde hace trece años que no recibían alguna visita, o celebrado algún baile; desde la guerra que no sucedía por lo cual todo mundo tenía grandes expectativas en lo que sucedería.

— ¿Princesa Anna? — Kai, viejo amigo de la familia y trabajador principal del castillo; tocó la puerta del dormitorio para comenzar con las preparaciones. — ¿Princesa?

— ¡Ya desperté! — Gritó del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un golpe seco. — ¡Auch! Salgo enseguida Kai... ¿Elsa ya esta despierta? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Esta esperando en el comedor junto con sus padres, alteza. — Dicho eso se retiro, los preparativos aún necesitaban pequeños ajustes.

La princesa no se había despertado tan temprano como creía, el sol y estaba indicando que más de la mitad del día había pasado, la comida por suerte había transcurrido con normalidad compartiendo rosas y buenos momentos, después de aquello cada quien se alistó para hacer los arreglos necesarios en sus atuendos para el baile y las que mejor debían lucir sin duda eran ambas princesas. La menos entusiasmada por conocer a tanta gente nueva y por ver finalmente a Kristoff en traje, mientras la mayor no dejaba de pensar en que debía encontrar a alguien esa noche solo para quitarle el peso que su padre había estado cargando todo este tiempo. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listas la gente ya había llenado el Gran Salón que se encontraba adornado con tonos verdes menta y turquesa, algunos toques morados también intentando representar los colores más característicos de Arendelle. Ya habían practicado su entrada tantas veces, solo esperaban que Anna no tropezara con el vestido esta vez.

— Presentando a sus majestades, el rey Agdar de Arendelle y a su esposa, reina Idun de Arendelle. — La pareja mencionada entro con gracia tomando su lugar frente a sus respectivo tronos.

— Con ustedes, su alteza real; la princesa Elsa de Arendelle. — Anunció Kai mientras todas las miradas se posaban en la entrada, esperando.

Justo antes de salir la princesa tomo una buena bocanada de aire, apretó su mano en contra de su pecho repitiendo su mantra personal: _"Encierra, no abras tu corazón; no sientas"_, calmo todo su nervio y tras recibir un golpecito de apoyo por parte de Anna decidió salir. El silencio reinaba hasta que la mayor salió al Gran Salón, causando la impresión de asombro ante los presentes, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza francesa que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, todo el fleco estaba hacia atrás en varios mechones perfectamente moldeados, su cuerpo adornado con una gargantilla negra con una gema celeste dando libertad al escote en forma de corazón que resaltaba su pecho, su cuerpo era abrazado por un corsé turquesa que resaltaba su esbelta figura, adornos bordados en azul y dorado realzaban su forma, la falda era del mismo tono solo que caía en un degradado a un tono más oscuro mientras el bordado rodeaba el final de la falda, lazos salían de los costados de su pecho para juntarse detrás de su espalda formando un muy discreto chal, las joyas eran mínimas al igual que los zapatos sencillos, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes celestes que le daban la seguridad necesaria, por otra parte el maquillaje era de un tono púrpura bastante claro solo para hacer resaltar sus ojos azul cielo, los labios con un tinte rojizo muy tenue ya que el rubor natural en las mejillas de la princesa ya se había encargado de hacerla lucir más pálida. La dama apenada por las miradas se posicionó al frente de su padre solo un par de escalones más abajo finalmente encarando a los invitados, pudo escuchar el suspiro de varias mujeres y los ojos sorprendidos de los hombres invitados, entre toda la multitud un par de ojos verdes no dejaban de observarla fijamente, como si la estuviera estudiando, cosa que disparo sus nervios aún más.

— Su alteza real, la princesa Anna de Arendelle. — Ya con el segundo anuncio completado Kai se retiró, no sin antes sonreír amablemente a la menor.

La menor tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar con su salida finalmente, para la sorpresa de su padre la pelinaranja camino con gracia y equilibrio sin titubear ni un poco, su vestido se movió al ritmo de sus pasos; su cabello estaba alzado en una elaborada cebolla trenzada con la mirad de su cabello mientras el fleco se alzaba en su frente, el resto de sus hebras caían sobre sus hombros descubiertos y parte de su espalda, su cuerpo era delineado por un corsé negro con bordado de flores en verde y dorado, a los costados dos mangas caían con encaje para asegurar sus brazos, la falda larga tabloneada en varias tonalidades de verse de movía de manera elegante haciendo brillar las piedras preciosas que acompañaban el bordado a lo largo de la falda, similar a su hermana el maquillaje y joyería eran tan sencillos que hacían resaltar el inocente rostro de la princesa lleno de pecas a lo largo de si nariz, mejillas y hombros, portando en su cuello una gargantilla negra pero a diferencia de Elsa, el colgante de Anna era de color verde esmeralda. Las reacciones fueron las mismas solo que la mejor tenía ojos para una sola persona, un rubio vestido de negro con detalles verdes; observando asombrado la belleza de la dama con sus ojos chocolate. Cuando ella estuvo posicionada frente a su madre, el rey aclaró su garganta para hacer un anuncio.

— Les agradecemos de todo corazón su asistencia al primer baile en honor a mi hija, la princesa Elsa de Arendelle; sean bienvenidos y sin más preámbulos... ¡Que comiencen las festividades!

La música comenzó cuando los reyes bajaron a la pista, abriendo el baile; tras unos segundos admirando a la pareja varios comenzaron a seguir el ejemplo invitando a varias damas a bailar, las princesas miraron por un tiempo la pista con asombro. ¡Era tanta gente!

— Jamás creí ver el salón repleto de personas bailando y conversando, parece un sueño... ¿Esto es real? — Preguntó Anna intentando controlar el grito de emoción que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

— Todo esto es tan... cálido, es asombroso. — Fue Elsa quien dejo escapar un suspiro, totalmente encantada con la vista.

— Wow, Elsa... no es mi intención asustarte o algo pero... veo a alguien extremadamente guapo que no deja de verte. ¿Lo conoces? — La sonrisa en los labios de la menor parecían sacada de un bufón.

La curiosidad saco lo peor de ella por lo que terminó buscando al dueño de aquella descripción tan vaha, no supo si era miedo o aún más curiosidad al ver que en efecto dicho hombre no paraba de verla de pies a cabeza con los mismos ojos calculadores que le causaron escalofríos hace un rato, parecía imposible pero de alguna manera recordaba ese verde esmeralda en algún lugar de su mente. ¿Era posible que ya lo conociera de antes? Se quedó perdida pensando en las posibilidades sin reaccionar hasta que su hermana la movió amablemente, intentando llamar su atención; cuando finalmente Elsa reaccionó se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Anna y Kristoff. ¿Cuándo se había acercado el rubio?

— Oye... ¿Está todo bien? Hace un rato que te estoy hablando. — Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder, lo que provoco una risa en Anna. — Oooh.. ¡Oh, Kristoff! — Golpeó al mencionado con entusiasmo. — ¡Esta pasando!

— Ouch... ¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando Anna? — El rubio se sobó el brazo que había sido víctima del arranque de la pelinaranja.

— Oh no... — Elsa tapó su rostro al darse cuenta de la situación.

— ¿No te das cuenta? — Incrédula la menor miró a su acompañante. — Elsa estaba soñando despierta... ¡Con un chico" Le dije que ese... espera ¿Dónde está? — Lo buscó ansiosa solo para dejar salir un suspiro de sorpresa y tomar del brazo a Kristoff para alejarse de ahí, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Los dos acompañantes de Elsa se alejaron cautelosos al ver como el hombre que la menor buscaba se acercaba a ellos, pidiendo amablemente silencio con un gesto de sus manos y una sonrisa divertida, en el camino Anna le explicó como su hermana se había sonrojado de saber que _ese _muchacho la observaba. La rubia pensó lo peor del silencio que ahora había entre los tres, pensando que aún Anna y Kristoff estaban con ella; por lo cual movió un pocos sus dedos intentando buscarlos, casi sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho al encontrar al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes ahí frente a ella con una sonrisa y una expresión curiosa, como si se estuviera burlando de ella, en respuesta la princesa carraspeó un poco bajando enseguida sus manos para mirar el suelo apenada, ya había hecho el ridículo frente a él... ¡Excelente!

— Quiero pensar que no se estaba escondiendo de mi, su alteza. — La voz del joven le dio una sensación extraña a Elsa, definitivamente lo conocía pero aún no recordaba de donde.

— Oh, no... yo... solo estaba jugando con mi hermana, le ruego me disculpe... — Se quedó con la frase en los labios, no sabía quien era.

— Ah, cierto. Príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur, a sus órdenes su alteza. — Con un movimiento atrevido el príncipe tomo la mano de la dama y con una sonrisa beso el dorso de la misma a pesar de estar cubierto de tela, ya que él portaba guantes también.

— Princesa Elsa de Arendelle. — Respondió ella mientras removía su mano nerviosa para alzar un poco su falda y hacer una corta reverencia. ¿De las Islas del Sur?

— Si es que no me han ganado la intención, ¿Sería tan amable de otorgarme su primer baile? — Preguntó con formalidad mientras daba un paso hacía delante, ofreciendo su mano y observándola en todo momento.

Ese era el momento que temía Elsa.

— Me encantaría aceptar su invitación, Príncipe Hans—

— Llámeme solo Hans, por favor. — Le interrumpió cordial.

— Hans... — Mencionó ella, sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa. — Pero me temo que... no sé bailar. — Admitió, con las mejillas un poco rojas por vergüenza.

— Es decir... Hacen un baile en honor a su cumpleaños y... ¿No sabe bailar? — El pelirrojo bajo su mano, tomando confianza para dar un paso más a ella, estando finalmente frente a frente. — Eso es un poco irónico, su majestad.

— Oh, por favor; llámeme Elsa. — Quiso dar un paso hacía atrás pero había un imán en él que no le permitía moverse en su lugar. — Sé que es algo irónico e incluso creo que varios se sentirían ofendidos por mi rechazo pero, no estoy segura sobre el baile. — ¿Porqué hablaba con él con tanta facilidad?

— En ese caso ¿Me daría el placer de enseñarle rápido el baile básico de salón? Así no tendrá que ofender a nadie más. — Tomó su mano de nuevo sin aviso ni permiso. — Sería un honor ser su tutor, Elsa. — Susurró su nombre con suavidad, otorgándole su mejor sonrisa.

Tomando una bocanada de aire la princesa asintió, dando un ligero apretón a su mano para dirigirse al centro de la pista para comenzar el baile. Elsa enseguida sintió las miradas de todo el salón encima de ella lo cual comenzó a ponerla nerviosa por lo cual sus manos temblaron un poco y su respiración se agito un poco, el príncipe notó enseguida la dificultad con la cual lidiaba ante la presión publica por lo cual le tomo firme la mano, atrayendo su hacía su pecho al tomarla de la cintura, mirándole de manera comprensiva se acercó a su rostro y rió un poco enternecido al verla cerrar sus ojos algo asustada, acercó sus labios hasta su oído, susurrándole con aquella voz aterciopelada.

— Solo por un momento el salón no existe, tienes que concentrarte en mis pasos y mis manos... por un momento solo existo yo y nadie más. ¿De acuerdo? — Preguntó para después alejarse y esperar su respuesta.

La rubia asintió y le miro solo a él, escuchó como darían los pasos un-dos-tres al ritmo de la música que comenzaba a sonar, Hans pensó que seguro era su imaginación sentir una oleada de frío cuando las manos de la princesa se aferraron a él. Ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y de su hermana menor, Elsa fácil fue capaz de llevar los pasos que el príncipe le indicaba, cuando pasaron al menos un minuto así Hans le soltó de la cintura para girarla con gracia y regresarla a sus brazos con galantería, era sorprendente lo fácil que Elsa se acopló a lo que creía imposible esa noche y todo gracias a la calma con la cual él le estaba enseñando, le daba seguridad su mirada y su voz callaba sus miedos más terribles, repentinamente sus manos parecieron ser normales el resto del baile pues no sintió ni el más mínimo rastro de hielo formándose dentro de sus guantes. Por un segundo toda la gente del salón desapareció dejándolos a solas con la música llenando su pecho, haciéndola sentir en uno de esos cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe y la princesa se enamoraban con un baile, se sorprendió así misma riendo con añoranza ante la posibilidad de enamorarse alguna vez, después de todo ella era una jovencita con acceso a muchos libros y la mayoría contaban finales felices. ¿Qué acaso ella no merecía uno también? Cuando la música finalmente termino ambos jóvenes quedaron de pie uno frente al otro, sin romper la cercanía o soltarse de las manos, Elsa tenía una tímida sonrisa mientras Hans la miraba asombrado... ¿Acaso era orgullo lo que expresaban sus ojos? No se soltaron en ningún momento e incluso volvieron a compartir un baile cuando otra pieza comenzó a sonar, Anna estaba bailando con Kristoff por segunda vez mientras los reyes regresaban a sus tronos, observando como todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado.

— Que vueltas da el destino... ¿No es así, su majestad? — La voz era terriblemente conocida para Agdar e Idun, tuvieron que mantenerse lo más serios posibles ante la presencia de aquella mujer en el baile.

— Reina Kaliandra... — Musitó el rey casi en un suspiro, mirándola como si se tratase de un fantasma.

— Quien lo diría, mi pequeño Hans y la dulce princesa Elsa... — La sonrisa en los labios de la reina era casi macabra.

Esto debía ser algún tipo de broma mal obrada del destino. ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Ya pueden comentar, ya hay Helsa :c Gracias a los reviews... Ay no sé, les digo un secreto? Estoy perdiendo la musa y las ganas de continuar con esto e_e No me siento tan motivada... en fin, ¡disfruten!**


	8. Cuento de Hadas

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

— Que vueltas da el destino... ¿No es así, su majestad? — La voz era terriblemente conocida para Agdar e Idun, tuvieron que mantenerse lo más serios posibles ante la presencia de aquella mujer en el baile.

— Reina Kaliandra... — Musitó el rey casi en un suspiro, mirándola como si se tratase de un fantasma.

— Quien lo diría, mi pequeño Hans y la dulce princesa Elsa... — La sonrisa en los labios de la reina era casi macabra.

Esto debía ser algún tipo de broma mal obrada del destino. ¿Verdad?

Para los reyes de Arendelle tener la presencia de esa mujer era un poco difícil, no por la guerra o por su comportamiento en su pasada visita, si no porque venía al reino por el cual su esposo murió años después, la reina Idun tenía sus dudas respecto a la mujer. ¿Qué tal si ella guardaba rencor? ¿Buscaría tal vez alguna venganza? Suponía que jamás verían a la viuda reina Kaliandra tras la visita de su hijo, y actual rey de las Islas; Klaus. En aquel momento de silencio el rey Agdar aprovecho para observar con cuidado las facciones de la reina, estaba cambiada por el transcurso de los años y la perdida del ser amado, portaba un aura acabada, como si no tuviera alguna esperanza en la vida, sabía que la iba a ver afectada pero jamás creyó que tanto, cargaba una mirada sumamente pesada que demostraba lo cambiada que estaba, era totalmente otra mujer.

— Que sorpresa verla aquí, reina Kaliandra. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, usted y su hijo Hans estan muy cambiados. — Idun intentó sonar tranquila para no crear algún malentendido o algo similar, formó su mejor sonrisa y tomó la mano de su esposo. — Es un honor contar con su presencia y espero disfruten su estadía.

— Espero lo mismo mi estimada Idun, con su permiso. — La mujer hizo gala de sus modales y efectuó una perfecta reverencia para alejarse de los reyes.

El rey seguía en un ligero estado de shock, observando como aquella fantasmal mujer se alejaba de ellos hasta perderse entre la gente del baile, el rey no tardo en avisar a sus guardias que estuvieran en alerta por la presencia de la reina, indicar que se le tuviera en observación toda la noche de ser necesario. Agdar simplemente no podía confiar en ella por alguna razón.

El baile siguió con normalidad, las princesas seguían encantando a los invitados, conociendo personas y disfrutando del momento, ya se habían pasado más de la mirad de dicha velada bailando por lo cual ambas tomaron un momento de descanso para poder conversar, pues Anna literalmente brincaba de la emoción.

— ¡Elsa, no puedo creerlo! — La menor no dudo en tomar las manos de su hermana y estrujarlas con entusiasmo. — ¡Bailaste! Con más de una persona de hecho, pero wow; el chico con quien bailaste primero es quien no dejaba de observarte. — Después de soltarla le codeo un poco las costillas con un guiño. — Y no dejo de verte incluso después de que terminaron...

— Anna, estás exagerando... — Pero la rubia si se había dado cuenta de aquello, solo era demasiado tímida para admitirlo. — Aunque había algo conocido en él... siento que lo he visto antes.

— ¿Antes? ¡Pero es imposible! Estuvimos mucho tiempo con las puertas cerradas, a menos que haya sido antes de la guerra.

Elsa sabía que era casi imposible conocerlo pero había algo en aquellos ojos que le traían recuerdo de un jardín, un juego y una guerra.. ¿Guerra? Y en aquel momento ella recordó.

— ¡Anna! — Elsa juntó las manos al recordar por fin quien era aquel muchacho. — Es Hans... ¿Recuerdas? El menor de los trece hermanos Westergard. Lo vimos hace 13 años creo, justo antes de la guerra.

— ¿Hans? Elsa si paso hace 13 años yo tenía 5 solamente ¿Realmente esperas que recuerde algo así? — Frunció su ceño y alzó sus labios haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

— Se que debes recordar aquella horrorosa presentación que duro casi una hora. ¿El niño del jardín? — Claro, por eso había un poco de comodidad, él ya le había extendido su mano en el pasado.

— ¿Larga...? Elsa yo no... Oh, oh, ya. El príncipe presumido, claro que ya lo sabía, pft. ¡Solo te probaba! — Mintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— Jamás pensé que volvería a aparecer alguien de las Islas después de la guerra, pero creo que fue por la declaración de paz y ahora todo esta bien... — Estaba a punto de hablar de más, pero recordó que Anna ignoraba lo del matrimonio. — Dime ¿Qué tal baila Kristoff?

— Es un asco pero se esta esforzando, se cortó el cabello y se ve un poco ridículo. — La menor no dudo en soltar una ligera carcajada.

— Oh vamos, dale una oportunidad, se esta esforzando y lo sabes. Tienes que decirme como se te confesó. — Apareció una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de la rubia.

— Sigues insistiendo con eso, yo no le gusto Elsa, el solo vive para el hielo y Sven, desde la muerte de su mama se a dedicado por completo a su trabajo, casi no hablamos... — Se notaba que Anna estaba algo afectada por aquello pues sus ojos se apagaron y su sonrisa era melancólica.

— Pero vino, se corto el cabello y se puso un traje, además que fue tu primer baile, eso debe significar algo.

— Solo porque lo obligué...

Ambas hermanas se perdieron en una conversación un poco sentimental pues Anna no tardo en sollozar y buscar algo de chocolate para intentar animarse, por suerte ambas no llamaban tanto la atención y el baile continuó con su curso planeado, cosa que la reina Kaliandra no pudo evitar celebrar. Se encontraba en una orilla del salón en compañía de su hijo, conversando.

— Maravilloso, le agradaste a Elsa. ¿Crees que te recuerde? — Preguntó la reina mientras se llevaba a los labios una copa de vino, dando ligeros sorbos.

— No lo sé, solo compartí dos piezas con ella, su majestad. — El príncipe se mostraba neutro, mirando el centro de la pista buscando aquellos ojos de manera inconsciente, seguía igual de bella tal como su mente infantil la recordaba.

— Debiste ver la cara de los reyes, estaban completamente aterrados, jamás pensaron en verme de nuevo, que gracioso... — Kaliandra estaba perdiendo el control y Hans pudo darse cuenta, por lo que lo más conveniente era retirarse.

— Su majestad, es mejor irnos, si nos vamos sin levantar sospechas los reyes estarán más tranquilos y será más fácil seguir con el plan. — Sugirió, aunque en realidad solo buscaba alejar a la mujer por temor a ser descubiertos.

— Bien pensado, es hora de irnos. Ve a despedirte de Elsa y asegúrate de causa una buena impresión, usa tu mejor máscara Hans, es el pase a la victoria. — Así aquella mujer se retiro palmeando el hombro del pelirrojo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En aquel momento Hans por fin pudo respirar y tomar un poco de aire, las cosas eran complicadas en su mente pues quería demostrar de lo que era capaz, vengar a su padre y mostrarse como digno, pero algo dentro de él lo hacía dudar de sus acciones. Aquel reino de le bombardeaba con recuerdos de un jardín, una tarde de juegos, algo de nieve y una mágica sonrisa. Recordó la primera y única vez que había visto a la princesa Elsa actuar su magia, el sentimiento de asombro que lo absorbió y como se juro guardar celosamente aquel secreto, durante los amargos tiempos de su infancia aquellos ojos azules se habían escondido junto con los sentimientos tan únicos de aquella experiencia pero ahora que la volvía a tener frente a él, Hans solo podía lamentarse. ¿Porqué tenía que ser precisamente ella? Finalmente salió de su debate mental y camino hasta donde se encontraban ambas princesas.

— Disculpen la interrupción, altezas. — Dijo galante mientras bajaba el rostro con una mano apoyada en su pecho. — Solo deseaba despedirme de la princesa Elsa y desearles buenas noches. — Alzo la mirada hacía la mencionada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Tan pronto, Hans? ¿No me vas a saludar? — Preguntó una entusiasmada Anna, mirándolo traviesa mientras empujaba un poco a su hermana. — ¡Ha pasado bastante tiempo! Casi no te reconocí.

Entonces si lo recordaban, aquello era un problema.

— Mil perdones, princesa Anna. No quería importunarlas en su conversación. — Mantuvo el juego, al parecer la situación seguía igual, la menor era más abierta a conversaciones y sociedad. — Un gusto en verle, ha crecido mucho también.

— Si si, bueno, han sido 13 años, duh. Claro que iba a crecer. — Contesto y tras un silencio incómodo la menor entendió que sobraba. — Uh... oh, bueno creo que buscaré a... Kristoff, si. Nos vemos Hans. — Y con aquello salió disparada.

— Vaya que no ha cambiado... Así que, después de todo; si recuerda quien soy, me atrevo a decir que tardo demasiado. — Sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a ella con tranquilidad.

— Ahora que recuerdo las cosas creo que no hay necesidad de formalidades Hans. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — La rubia se quedó en su lugar con una mueca entre traviesa y ofendida, notablemente más tranquila con el joven. — Eso explica por que el ambiente familiar, estaba segura de haberte visto antes.

— Quería ver si había sido digno de su recuerdo. — Arqueo una de sus cejas curioso por ver aquel cambio de comportamiento en Elsa, sin duda estaba diferente, un poco más alegre y abierta pero mantenía aquella barrera, probablemente por los poderes. — Me alegro verte bailar con más personas, es natural en ti.

— No digas eso, fue muy difícil pero gracias a tu ayuda pude hacerlo... Gracias Hans. — Y por primera vez fue ella quien rompió la distancia, se acercó al príncipe y beso su mejilla, la cual se sintió como una suave pieza de fina seda.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa pues era la primera vez que hacía algo bien y era recompensado con afecto, un aprecio desinteresado que solo le había otorgado una vez en su vida su hermano Arthur y su fiel caballo Sitron, pero ahora estaba ahí aquella hermosa mujer agradeciéndole por una pequeña lección de baile, una persona tan poderosa como ella le estaba mostrando lo bueno que podía ser el mundo y al segundo día de convivir, pues el primero había sido hace 13 años atrás. Sintió como la rubia se alejaba de él con una tímida sonrisa mirando a cualquier lado menos a sus ojos, cualquiera pensaría que Hans se iba a considerar afortunado pero no era así, era todo lo contrario. Él estaba ahí con una misión y no podía hacer nada, solo tomar ventaja aunque su "corazón" y mente le dijeran que no era lo correcto, tras unos segundos aquel príncipe sonrió como mejor pudo y tomo la mano de la hermosa princesa frente a él, la alzó y acto seguido beso sus nudillos por encima de la tela, sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos azul cristalino.

— A sido un placer para mi, su alteza. — Uso su mejor máscara para así acercarse una vez más, posando de nuevo sus labios justo al lado de su oído. — Aunque debo admitir que ha sido algo complicado verte bailar con los demás... — Mintió, pero eso nadie más debía saberlo. Formo de nuevo una prudente distancia entre ambos para poder realizar una perfecta reverencia, al alzarle le guiño el ojo de manera "encantadora". — Que pase buena noche, princesa.

Acto seguido se retiro a la habitación asignada sin notar el rubor que creció en las mejillas de Elsa y mucho menos la mirada asesina que el Rey de Arendelle le había dedicado, tampoco noto como los guardias parecían estar por todos lados. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era en lo bella que Elsa se había convertido y lo mucho que lamentaba tener que lastimarla a ella y su familia.

La noche termino tan rápido como había empezado, la calma lleno el salón cuando la orquesta se retiro, los invitados partieron a las tantas habitaciones en dicho castillo, la servidumbre limpiaba el lugar de manera superficial mientras la familia real se juntaba para conversar un poco sobre la velada.

— Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que lo más sorprendente de la noche fue ver a Elsa bailar. — Alzo la mano la menor de las princesas con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. — ¡Jamás pensé que lo harías! Tu y Hans se veían adorables. — Bromeo solo con la intención de hacer sonrojar a su hermana.

— Anna no digas cosas tan vergonzosas por favor... — La respuesta de Elsa fue casi instantánea: una tímida sonrisa y un carmín coloreando sus mejillas. Ninguna de las chicas noto las miradas preocupadas que sus padres habían intercambiado.

— ¿Recuerdan al príncipe Hans? — Cuestionó la reina mientras intentaba mostrarse no tan consternada.

— ¡Si! Nos costó un poco pero Elsa fue quien lo recordó primero, a cambiado bastante. — La menor bostezo en medio de la frase a causa del cansancio y en su lugar se despidió. — Buenas noches, no me vayan a despertar temprano. — Advirtió con burla, a lo cual solo su hermana logro reír.

— Elsa ¿Cómo se comportó el príncipe? — Preguntó el rey Agdar sin rodeo alguno, quería saber sobre aquello solo por seguridad. — ¿No te hizo nada inapropiado?

— ¡Agdar! — Su esposa le reprimió un poco escandalizada.

— ¿Qué? No, papá. En realidad fue todo lo contrario, se comporto comprensivo y caballeroso en todo momento, paciente y dulce... — No pudo evitar sonar ilusionada.

— Hija, no quiero que confíes tan fácil en él, hay algo en ese joven y en su madre que no me agrada. — Su padre habló de manera firme. — No después de lo que paso la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Papá, eso paso hace años! Él no parecía enojado o resentido por eso, ni se menciono la guerra. ¿Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Solo compartimos dos bailes, no es como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio enseguida... — Claro, jamás pensó en como su padre podría reaccionar pues él era de las Islas. — ¿Acaso él es aquel niño...? — Ahora todo tenía sentido, las piezas conectaban.

— Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, no confío en él y menos en la reina Kaliandra. — Suspiró mientras sentía la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro, calmándolo y brindando su apoyo. — No quiero que te haga daño, es todo.

— Lo que tu padre quiere es que todo salga bien, sabemos lo difícil que ha sido para ti el perder el miedo y no queremos que alguien venga y destruya tu confianza. ¿Entiendes? — Aquello sonaba más coherente que aquel ataque de ira.

— Lo sé... solo que no pueden simplemente juzgar, eramos unos niños y puede ser que el príncipe Hans no sea como sus padres. ¿No se supone que ambos reinos están en paz? — Por una razón que no lograba entender se sentía algo herida.

— Lo estamos, pero no sabemos sus intenciones, pero basta de eso por ahora. — Idun intentaba por todos los medios desaparecer aquella tensión que dominaba el ambiente. — ¿Te divertiste en el baile? Te veías realmente bien hija.

— Más que bien, hermosa. — Sonrió Agdar ya más tranquilo. — Me da alegría saber que estabas cómoda y feliz a pesar de toda la gente nueva.

— Gracias... — Más la menor aún estaba algo resentida por lo anterior, más el recuerdo de aquella noche le hizo sonreír involuntariamente. — Jamás pensé que sería tan... sencillo, aunque no fue todo como esperé la pase realmente bien, gracias por esto. — Aquello último salió en un susurro, jugando un poco con sus manos.

— Lo importante es que todo salió bien Elsa, sin ningún accidente, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. — La mirada en el rostro del rey solo expresaba aquel sentimiento, un enorme alivio y extremo orgullo por lo que su hija fue capaz de lograr, la reina estaba igual de feliz.

Los ojos de Elsa se cristalizaron enseguida mientras una sonrisa luchaba por mantenerse en sus labios a pesar de que estos habían comenzado a temblar a causa de las ganas tremendas que tenía de llorar. Jamás imagino que un momento como ese llegaría a suceder, siempre creyó que a causa de sus poderes ella viviría con la carga de ser la decepción de sus padres, la razón por la cual toda su familia vivió años en soledad pero esa noche aquello había cambiado al saber que el control ya no era más un problema, se sentía más plena y llena, incluso un poco libre. Sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazar a sus padres pero tener las emociones a flor de piel era un peligro en dicho momento, aunque se sentía tan confianza que se creía capaz de todo.

— Las cosas solo pueden mejorar ahora, todo será mejor ahora para ti mi querida niña. — Su madre se acercó a besar su frente y limpiar sus mejillas húmedas por aquellas lágrimas involuntarias.

— Gracias por todo esto, les prometo que me esforzaré... — Y con aquello terminó la noche para la familia real, aquella noche con la que Elsa había solado en su infancia, un baile, un príncipe, su familia y un nuevo destino.

...

Para cuando el príncipe Hans entro a la habitación, que por desgracia compartia con la reina; todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, las velas se encontraban apagadas indicando que la mujer ya se encontraba dormida. ¿Había tardado tanto con la princesa? Estaba seguro que no pero tal vez el tiempo simplemente había volado, aprovecho su aparente soledad para dar un vistazo por la enorme ventana, la cual le permitía ver un cielo despejado de verano que era iluminado por una infinita cantidad de estrellas que alumbraban el jardín donde conoció por primera vez a ambas princesas en sus días de infante. Hans estaba de verdad sorprendido de saber que le recordaban y aún así le trataron de aquella manera tan natural. ¿Acaso no estaban resentidas con las Islas por la guerra? Si bien ambas y él mismo eran pequeños cuando aquello sucedió, para el pelirrojo era difícil entender como las chicas parecían tratarle como un viejo amigo. ¿Acaso eran estúpidas? O tal vez todo se debía a que Arendelle no había perdido a su rey en aquella estúpida e inútil guerra, ellas no habían perdido a su familia.

— Es hora de empezar... de aquí en delante debo actuar y ser el futuro rey de estas tierras. — Susurro aquel pelirrojo con una sonrisa torcida mirando su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. — Así todos sabrán el gran potencial que tengo y lo mucho que me han subestimado todo este tiempo... Se arrepentirán de haberme aplastado. — Estaba listo para triunfar.

Tras un cambio rápido de ropa aquel príncipe se dispuso a dormir lo cual logró con facilidad, no se dio cuenta que la mujer en la cama de al lado no estaba precisamente dormida y había escuchado cada palabra de su hijo.

* * *

**Ya pueden matarme por la ausencia.. ;; juro que no era mi intención, primero fue la perdida de musa, después me enfermé por comer sushi (fue horrible! estuve toda una semana en cama x.x casi muero) y después regresé a las profundidades de tumblr roleplay y perdí todo, pero aquí esta! No abandonaré el fanfic y lamento si las asusté, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo que sigue. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Pasaré a contestarlos enseguida. Empezaré también una historia AU en drabbles, se llama Praying y ya esta el primer dabble en mi perfil ^^ Ahora si, los review anónimos!**

**F: **NO LO ABANDONARÉ! No sé, no creo casarlos si te soy sincera pero al menos hasta que se confiesen!  
**sofi23: **Gracias! No lo dejaré ;^; y me agrada que te guste la historia, eso me anima a seguir!  
**Guest: **NO ME MATES, YA ACTUALICÉ(?) Ok no, hahaha. La verdad me inspiro más escuchando musicales o soundtrack que con las películas, con esas termino distrayéndome más x.x Espero te guste!

**Quiero aclarar una cosita a un anon que aparentemente esta muy pendiente, dice que la de mi foto del profile no soy yo, que es un cosplay de Elsa que robé de Internet. Querido anon estás mal, esa chica si soy yo. Yo hice ese cosplay el mes de Marzo de este año, lo use en un evento de Cosplay que se realiza en mi ciudad y me tomaron DEMASIADAS fotos con ese traje. Esa foto en especial salgo con una Anna, un Eugene, una Mulan, una Rapuzel y una madre Gothel, puedo mandarte la foto entera si quieres o te paso mi pagina de Cosplay en facebook para que lo compruebes, no gano nada con mentir sobre mi físico cuando yo me considero una persona bonita y no me da vergüenza mostrar mi cara. Saludos! Borre los comentarios en esta historia y la de Praying porque no son reviews referente a la historia. Cualquier inconveniente te invito a mandarme algún MP o déjame algún medio de contacto ^^ gracias.**


	9. Fantasma

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde el baile y algunos invitados habían extendido su estadía con la única intención de conseguir cortejar a alguna de las princesas, Anna tranquila lidiaba con todas las invitaciones aunque en secreto ella ya había tomado una decisión sobre su futuro, por otro lado Elsa lo estaba apenas soportando con dificultad, no le gustaba como se mostraban interesados en ella por ser la siguiente en línea al trono de Arendelle. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Todos le mencionaban que sería "Una gran reina" en el futuro. La rubia sabía que aquello era una consecuencia inevitable al ser la primogénita del rey, poco hablaba con los "pretendientes" pues con ninguno se sentía realmente cómoda, no había ningún tipo de conexión como su padre le había descrito pues al parecer aquellos jóvenes no eran aquel "príncipe soñado".

— Anna seguro se divierte más que yo con esto. ¿Ya escogió a alguien? — La curiosidad era su peor pecado, esperaba que su madre le contara algo. — Con lo soñadora que es... probablemente ya encontró al indicado.

— ¿Anna? Pero ella ha rechazado a todos. — Comentó la reina, sorprendida de que su hija no supiera aquello. — No le ha agradado nadie pero la veo bien con eso, pensé que sería la primera en encontrar a alguien pero veo que no.

— Vaya... — La rubia se mostró igual de sorprendida que su madre. — Sin duda es una cajita de sorpresas... — Murmuró más para si misma mientras se asomaba por la ventana del salón. — Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido.

— ¿Tiene sentido? — Su madre igual de curiosa se acercó al ventanal y ahí entendió, su hija conversaba con Kristoff de manera animada.

Ambas mujeres se miraron de manera cómplice al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con la menor, era casi obvio que ella sentía algo por aquel rubio frente a ella y Elsa se había percatado de eso hace unos meses, el día del baile solo lo confirmaba.

— Anna debe estar ciega como para no ver cuanto se preocupa Kristoff por ella, es tan despistado él que probablemente jamás lleguen a nada si alguien no les da un empujón. — Escondió una risa detrás de la palma de su mano. — Planearé algo, no puedo ver a Anna así.

— Lo sé, todo depende de ellos al final. — Aseguró la reina para después mirar a su hija. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún pretendiente? También has rechazado a muchos chicos. ¿También tienes alguna razón especial?

— La verdad... — Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de carmesí. ¿Su madre sería más comprensible? Decidió confiar. — Creo que desde el baile tomé una decisión pero no estoy segura si el desea cortejarme...

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Elsa? Supongo el joven no te ha preguntado nada. — Su madre lo confirmo cuando vio a su hija bajar la mirada. — ¿Quién es él?

— Es... — La pregunta era inevitable. — Es Hans, mamá. Por eso no había dicho nada porque sé que a ustedes no les agrada. — Bajó la cabeza y dejo caer los hombros, negándose a ver el rostro de su mano.

— Oh... hija. — Tras un rato de silencio la reina acarició la mejilla de su primogénita. — Lo supuse desde la noche del baile también.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo? — Alzo la mirada por fin, asombrada.

— Lo defendiste con tanta insistencia esa noche. — Idun sonrió comprensiva. — Será difícil para tu padre pero confiamos en tu decisión, deberías pasar tiempo con él y ver como se dan las cosas, yo hablaré con tu papá. ¿De acuerdo? — La reina abrazó a su hija buscando darle consuelo.

— Mamá... — No podía creerlo, su madre le iba a ayudar con eso y no tenía palabras con las cuales agradecerle, el abrazo que en ese momento le otorgaba era justo lo que necesitaba. — Gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer, anda y no pierdas tiempo. Ve a buscarlo y salgan a pasear. — Finalmente la reina soltó el abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Una vez sola tomó una bocanada de aire, controlando esas ganas de brincar y gritar como una pequeña adolescente, liberó sus manos de los guantes y dejo salir varios copos de nieve desde el techo, pequeños y brillantes alumbrando el lugar con el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana, con el simple hecho de saber que tenía una oportunidad la rubia se sentía más plena. Por suerte esa tarde no tenía que encontrarse con ningún otro de aquellos pretendientes, solo esperaba que su padre no se decepcionara de ella. ¿Así se sentía? Querer a alguien, anhelar estar a su lado a pesar de las consecuencias, verle y sentir aquellas mariposas revoloteando en su pecho, bajando hasta su estómago. ¿Así es en los cuentos de hadas? ¿Existiría un final feliz para ellos?

— Vamos Elsa, no sabes ni siquiera si aceptará salir contigo, puede ser que no tenga interés en ti solo por un baile, no desees, no sientas... ¿Porqué darle más dolor al corazón? — Suspiró, bajando de golpe su alegría.

Los establos albergaban a una gran cantidad de caballos, algunos de Arendelle y otros tantos de los invitados, entre aquellos se encontraba un caballo marrón de gran tamaño con la crin blanca y negra, originario de tierras sureñas. Aquel animal se mantenía calmado y con nadie reaccionaba mal, pero se negaba a ser alimentado o cuidado por alguien del castillo, solo su dueño era capaz de acercarse, el cual justo iba entrando.

— Calma, Sitron. — El pelirrojo sonrió cuando escucho a su amigo relinchar con alegría, se acercó a paso tranquilo hasta llegar a donde le esperaba, acariciando su cuello. — Eres un poco caprichoso.

Sitron era el único que tenía oportunidad de ver una faceta peculiar del príncipe, en compañía de su caballo Hans podía estar sin la máscara que era obligado a utilizar para satisfacer al resto de la gente.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos a explorar Arendelle? — Mantener a su preciado amigo encerrado podría resultar en berrinches peligrosos, Sitron odiaba los lugares pequeños por mucho tiempo. — Ya que al parecer la princesa a decidido dejarme hasta el final... — Susurró para si mismo mientras preparaba la silla y sacaba a su amigo del establo.

Más Sitron parecía tener otros planes, pues al verse liberado de su encierro se dirigió a los jardines que estaban al lado de los establos, al parecer alguien había llamado su atención, una mujer de rubios cabellos con un vestido turquesa, aquella jovencita no estaba acostumbrada a los animales pues soltó un grito y buscó refugio detrás de un árbol.

— ¡Sitron, basta! — Hans enseguida fue tras el animal para que se calmara y dejara en paz a aquella mujer. — Lo lamento mucho, el no suele ser así. ¿Se encuentra bien? — Una vez que logró alejar a su amigo fue que notó a la persona allá escondida. — ¿Princesa Elsa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con algún otro... — Dejo la frase a medias, mirando a otro costado.

— ¡Hans! — Elsa salió de su escondite pero se mantuvo lejos. — En realidad te estaba buscando a ti... — Confesó. — No hemos hablado desde el baile y ya no tengo a nadie más a quien atender, pensé que.. tal vez tu ya te habías ido de Arendelle porque no te había visto... — La rubia agacho el rostro, pensando: "No me buscaste..".

— Sería incapaz de irme sin despedirme. — Alejo a Sitron lo necesario para poder acercarse a ella. — En ese caso, estaría realmente honrado si aceptas ir conmigo a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Acabo de recordar que no he sacado a pasear a aquel amigo. — Apuntó al caballo con una de sus manos, con una sonrisa arrogante. — Creo que por eso esta como loco.

— ¿Pasear? — Oh, el quería ir a caballo, ella aún no dominaba el arte de montar un caballo. — Me encantaría pero apenas y puedo montar a Rain con dificultad, jamás he salido del palacio y... — Suspiró, vaya manera de empezar.

— Así que tienes tu propio caballo, te puedo enseñar, seguro si vamos lado a lado Rain se comportara mejor. — Intento convencerla. — Podemos ir a la orilla del puerto, hay menos gente pero tenemos que atravesar todo Arendelle.. ¿Cuál es Rain? — Hans ya se encontraba caminando de nuevo a los establos, aquella era una oportunidad de oro.

— Es la yegua albina del fondo. — Contestó, resignada. Se pegó un poco más al árbol al ver como Sitron se volvía a acercar, alzo sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes con las palmas extendidas, sentía escalofríos al saber que la nieve se formaba debajo de la tela. — No... atrás, no quiero lastimarte...

No le gustaban los animales más grandes que ella, la ponían muy nerviosa y la intimidaban, el único animal con el cual había logrado congeniar era con el pequeño Olaf, su conejo que ya era muy viejo como para jugar con él. Un relinchido del caballo la trajo a la realidad pero ella solo apretó los ojos buscando desaparecer, el caballo en respuesta se acercó más para así con su hocico tocar al palma de la princesa, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda creando una caricia, Sitron solo buscaba el cariño y atención de aquella señorita. Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe para ver con sorpresa al caballo que de nuevo se había alejado y le miraba expectante. ¿No le temía? Su corazón latió con algo de rapidez y una diminuta sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios a medida que su expresión se relajaba, tomó un poco de aire y acercó su mano de nuevo a su nariz con algo de inseguridad, al inicio se asustó al escuchar como soltaba algo de aire pero todo miedo se esfumó al sentir como el caballo se empujaba más en contra de su mano, buscando más de aquel contacto. Pronto Sitron ya estaba olfateando el cabello de la rubia mientras ella reía a causa de las cosquillas y un poco de nerviosismo ante la cercanía del animal, cuando Hans regresaba del establo se encontró con aquella escena a la cual solo pudo silbar sorprendido para llamar la atención de la princesa.

— ¿Sabes que él es especial? Es tremendamente obstinado y no deja que nadie se le acerque tan fácil, de verdad le debes agradar como para que este encima de ti así. — Y el pelirrojo pensó: "Caballo listo, no por nada soy tu dueño."

— ¿En serio? — Las mejillas se Elsa se tornaron rosadas mientras lo alejaba un poco. — A mi me parece un caballo adorable, no soy nada buena con los animales, supongo él es especial.. — Acarició una vez más su nariz antes de caminar donde el príncipe. — ¿Hace cuanto lo tienes?

— Desde que nació, fue un regalo de uno de mis hermanos, la madre de Sitron murió cuando el nació así que prácticamente yo lo crié, es mi mejor amigo. — Soltó la historia con tanta naturalidad que él mismo se sorprendió. — ¿Lista? Vero que él quiere que lo montes así que creo yo me quedaré con la majestuosa Rain.

— ¿Estás seguro? Ella es algo... — Elsa no estaba segura de como explicarlo.

— ¿Reservada? Sí, no quería salir del establo pero con palabras dulces cae, tal como cualquier fémina. — Guiño su ojo y se acercó a donde la princesa y su caballo. — Vamos, te ayudaré a subir.

— Oh, entonces ya has utilizado esas "palabras dulces" con otras mujeres ¿Eh? Es bueno saber. — Intentó no mostrarse interesada o celosa por aquello. — Puedo subir so...

¿Acaso jamás la dejarían terminar una frase? Guardó silencio al sentir las manos de Hans en su cintura mientras la guiaba hasta donde Sitron se mostraba con ansias, tomo su vestido y lo alzo un poco para alzar su pie y asó apoyarse mejor para subir a la silla con ayuda de los fuertes brazos del príncipe que la acomodaron a la perfección, este tomó su mano y la beso con una sonrisa para después acercarse al hocico de su caballo, beso su nariz y palmeo su cuello,

— Cuida bien de la princesa amigo, tenemos que impresionarla el día de hoy. ¿De acuerdo? — Volteo a ver a la rubia por un par de segundos antes de montar con rapidez a Rain. — Listos, vayamos alteza.

Elsa estaba mirando fijamente a aquel príncipe con algo de curiosidad que no noto cuando unió a ambos caballos con una soga para ir juntos y así ella no tuviera que controlar nada, simplemente disfrutar del viaje, si bien es lo que ella estaba buscando algo no le agradaba, algo no estaba bien.

— Cuando dijiste que no habías salido del palacio. ¿Te referías en caballo o en general? — Intentaba romper aquel silencio mientras llegaban a la entrada de la ciudad, a las puestas del palacio que estaban abiertas por completo.

— En realidad jamás he salido del palacio... después de la guerra las puertas se quedaron cerradas todos estos años, supongo solo era miedo a salir lastimados, mi padre no quedo bien con la batalla... — Murmuró lo último más para si misma que otra cosa, en aquel momento algo dentro de ella saltó con emoción al estar frente a la puerta que tantos años la encerró.

— Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo, la vida es muy corta y hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenemos... ¿No crees? — Hans sonrió para tratar de calmarla. — ¿Lista, Elsa?

La rubia tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió, estaba segura de querer hacer eso, era un gran paso pero sin duda uno que tenía que dar, eran las puertas de su jaula finalmente abiertas, por fin podía dejar atrás aquella chiquilla que lloraba con miedo de lastimar a todo mundo, ya no sentía tanto miedo y debía admitir que todo había pasado gracias a la presencia de aquel joven que ahora le sonreía para darle confianza, sabía que era muy pronto para llamarlo "el ideal" pero sin duda él ya era alguien importante, lo que más añoraba era tener a aquel príncipe a su lado sin importar los títulos.

— Elsa... abre los ojos. — La voz burlona de Hans le hizo salir de su trance, él solo negó mientras comenzaban a cabalgar con tranquilidad. — No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. Solo confía en mi ¿Sí?

— Creo que es más que obvio que confío en ti, Hans. — Bromeó ella, por fin entregándose a la felicidad que la rodeaba.

El pueblo de Arendelle era conocido por mantener la alegría la mayor parte del tiempo en sus días y aquel no era una excepción, la banda tocaba con emoción mientras algunas parejas bailaban al ritmo tan alegre de la música, los aldeanos saludaban asombrado a la princesa pues sus apariciones publicas eran nulas por lo cual aquello era todo un suceso, el verla pasear y mucho más en compañía de un hombre. Elsa algo apenada contestaba los saludos y buenos deseos mientras Hans solo reía de manera disimulada, algunas personas lo saludaban y el respondía cordial. Era totalmente inevitable que la gente hablara.

— ¿Será que es él quien cortejará a la princesa? — Susurraba una señora con media sonrisa. — Me gustaría que la princesa fuera feliz con algún pretendiente.

— Debes admitir que se ven muy bien juntos ¿Verdad? — Otra señora solo río de manera despistada. — Darían hermosos herederos. — Aquello último lo dijo casi en un suspiro.

Había sido suficiente para que Elsa se ruborizara hasta las orejas. ¿Se veían bien juntos? ¿Herederos? El cuchicheo de las mujeres la había dejado pensando en aquello mientras miraba a Hans de reojo. ¿Las habrá escuchado? El pelirrojo se mantenía con la vista al frente y con su atención en la yegua por lo cual era probable que no hubiera escuchado aquella vergonzosa afirmación y eso la aliviaba de cierta manera pues no quería incomodarlo por alguna tontería como los chismes de señoras que no los conocían.

— Els... — Olvidó por un segundo que estaban en un lugar público, carraspeo un poco. — Princesa Elsa. ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó con media sonrisa mirando a la rubia con entusiasmo.

— ¿Huh? — Le causo algo de curiosidad el hecho de que usara el título pero tras una sonrisa nevosa y un encogimiento de hombros por parte del príncipe, ella finalmente entendió. — Ah... Sí, alteza. Todo es... maravilloso, es mucho más agradable de lo que llegué a pensar. — Su sonrisa sincera solo afirmó sus palabras.

— El pelirrojo asintió mientras volvía su atención al camino que les guiaría hasta el puerto, sabía bien que ambos eran el centro de atención y también había escuchado los comentarios de aquellas personas pero lo más conveniente era no comentar nada al respecto para no avergonzar a la chica, la estaban pasado bien con la compañía del otro y las ligeras conversaciones mientras llegaban a su destino, miraba a la gente del pueblo que le era totalmente desconocida que pronto lo proclamarían como rey si todo salía conforme al plan. Más algo le distrajo, un rostro extrañamente familiar, cabello rubio y ojos verdes; Hans conocía ese rostro a pesar del paso del tiempo aunque parecía imposible, para él esa persona estaba muerta desde hace años. ¿Cómo era posible?

— Príncipe Hans... ¿Todo esta bien? — La voz de Elsa sonaba preocupada pues el pelirrojo simplemente había dejado de avanzar.

— ¿Arthur...? — Hans susurró aquello mientras veía la figura alejarse. — ¡Arthur! — Gritó, queriendo llamar su atención.

_¿Será posible?_

* * *

** Estoy triste, me han robado mi celular y perdí los borradores de los capítulos... :( Y creo que la audiencia de este fic esta bajando, no sé si debería continuar, puff... espero disfruten esto los que sigan acá n.n Gracias por sus reviews..~! No estoy muy de ánimos para responder pero en serio los agradezco.**


	10. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: Frozen, sus personajes y la trama de Simba's Pride no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: Primera historia publicada, tengan piedad. (?) Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

La repentina aparición de aquella persona le confundió demasiado. De niño había visto su fantasma por los pasillos del palacio allá en las Islas, rogándole a alguien por su presencia en vida, lo necesitaba. Arthur había sido el único de sus hermanos en mostrarle algo de compasión, el único que realmente honro la palabra "Hermano", su repentina desaparición fue ignorada por completo incluso por su propia madre, a pesar de su corta edad en aquel entonces Hans supo que algo malo le había pasado y que los causantes eran aquellos con quienes compartía sangre, pero decidió no hablar para no ser el siguiente en aquella lista. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado una vez más? No había ninguna razón para que el fantasma de su hermano le siguiera hasta Arendelle. ¿Con que razón estaría ahí? Eran todo ilusiones de su mente, tal vez algo de culpa o nerviosismo por su plan. Pero aquella figura se veía tan real...

— ¡Arthur! — Decidió que no era una alucinación, jamás había visto la imagen de aquel hombre tan clara como la había presenciado en ese momento. Ya que al parecer gritar era inútil, Hans jalo las riendas de Rain y de un golpe con su pie esta emprendió con velocidad el camino que se le indicaba, por consecuencia Sitron tuvo que ir con la misma rapidez que su amo, asustando a la rubia.

— ¡Príncipe Hans! — Ella gritó su nombre con terror plasmado en su voz, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. — ¿A dónde vamos? ¡El puerto no esta por aquí! — A pesar de que era obvio el hecho de que aquel no era su destino ahora, Elsa intentaba comprender. — ¡Hans! — Gritó una vez más pero ahora con algo de autoridad, cansada.

Pero el sureño parecía completamente perdido en seguir aquella cabellera rubia que le había mortificado, estaba esquivando por todos los medios a los pueblerinos para no terminar lastimando a alguien, pero en algún momento aquella persona se perdió entre aquel mar de gente, se detuvo de golpe causando así un estrago detrás de él, todo el mundo se detuvo cuando escucho un grito de horror y el murmullo consternado alrededor de él. Volteó el rostro y con horror pudo captar todo, la princesa había caído del lomo de Sitron por la parada tan brusca que había causado al perder de vista a su supuesto hermano, sintió su corazón frío detenerse por un segundo para después reaccionar de golpe y bajar de Rain a prisa, preocupado por el estado de la rubia.

— ¡Princesa Elsa! — Le llamó, sólo rogando por que esta no se encontrara gravemente herida, las caídas desde tal altura podían ser fatales si se caía de la manera incorrecta.

— Ugh... — Para el alivio del pelirrojo, la princesa poco a poco se fue incorporando, más no parecía nada contenta. — ¿Qué te pasa...? — Preguntó casi enfadada, lo único que agradecía era que no gritara o aparentara aquel estado.

— Yo... lo siento tanto princesa, no era mi intención, solo que... — No tenía ninguna excusa. — Me pareció ver a alguien, lo lamento. — Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. — Será mejor que regresemos al palacio, la gente ha comenzado a juntarse.

— Regresaré caminando, por favor alteza regrese con los caballos. — Fría y algo distante sacudió su vestido y comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel lugar, se veían sus mejillas rojas por la cólera y los ojos algo cristalinos por un prematuro llanto.

— Como guste, su alteza... — Y así Hans camino de nuevo hasta los caballos, seguro que cuando su la reina se enteré le reprendería. Ahora no sabía si había echado a perder su única oportunidad para poder conquistar a la dama.

Hans sabía que había perdido algo grande al dejarse llevar así por sus instintos, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual jamás hacía lo que aquello llamado "voz interior" le decía, siempre terminaba en problema como en ese momento, tomo las cuerdas que unían a ambos caballos y comenzó a caminar con el rostro en alto hacía el palacio, le había dado el tiempo suficiente a la princesa para que caminara y estuviera lejos de él, caminaba orgulloso a pesar de estar completamente apenado, era apuntado como su hubiera cometido el peor crimen posible, tal vez lo había hecho. Una vez que llego al castillo pudo ver que alguien ya se había enterado del pequeño incidente pues los guardias le miraban con algo de rencor, era eso o simplemente le miraban así por ser de las Islas, desgraciadamente no todos en Arendelle habían perdonado a su reino.

— Príncipe Hans, su alteza, la princesa Elsa; le espera en el el jardín real. — Uno de los guardias se lo informó de mala gana.

— Gracias. — Dicho aquello apresuró su paso para dejar a ambos animales en su lugar. — Sitron... creo que no la impresionamos después de todo. — Sonrió de mala gana y palmeo el cuello de su amigo, el cual en respuesta solo acercó su hocico a su cuello buscando darle consuelo. — Lo sé, la reina estará furiosa... Vendré en la noche, tenemos que buscar a ese hombre. — Susurró lo último y con aquello camino hasta el jardín, donde logró ver a la princesa dándole la espalda mientras observaba unas flores. — ¿Me llamó, alteza? — Regresó a la formalidad.

— Si, Hans. — Su voz era firme y cortante, no cálida como normalmente era. ¿Estaba realmente tan enfadada? — Te pediré que me expliques que paso en el pueblo. ¿Por qué de repente saliste corriendo de esa forma? — En aquel momento sonaba tan traicionada. ¿Importaba mucho? — Quiero saber que fue lo que causo esa tontería de hace un rato.

— Yo... — Por primera vez estaba sin palabras, estaba apenado pero más que eso estaba aterrado de lo que esto afectaría en su plan. — Vi a alguien que pensé reconocer, alguien a quien no he visto hace bastantes años, alguien a quien... extraño. — Soltó de repente sin fijarse en que tal vez estaba hablando de más. — Juré que era él y simplemente perdí la noción de donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, le ruego alteza que me disculpe por los daños que le hice y la vergüenza que le he provocado frente a su pueblo. — En aquel momento se agacho sobre una de sus rodillas, bajando el rostro con notable arrepentimiento. — Entenderé si su alteza no acepta ninguna invitación de un servidor en el futuro.

— Pero que dices... — Elsa estaba confundida pero solo atino a tocar su hombro, mirándole consternada. — Hans, en ningún momento quise hacer un reclamo por lo que acaba de pasar, los accidentes ocurren y nadie puede evitarlo, sólo quería saber que era aquello que le había consternado tanto, saber que causo ese cambio tan repentino en ti. por favor, levántate Hans; todo esto no es tu culpa y lo entiendo. — La voz de la princesa sonaba diferente ahora, comprensiva y de nuevo cálida, con media sonrisa lo animo a levantarse. — Además, estaría realmente triste si no hay más invitaciones de su parte, su alteza.

Aquello último lo dijo en un tono algo juguetón mientras se alejaba un poco. El sureño alzo la mirada a verle, notablemente sorprendido por sus palabras y la rapidez con la cual le había perdonado. Fue incapaz de contener aquella sonrisa que se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios, se acerco una vez más y tomo su mano, alzándola lo necesario para besar la suave tela que estaba encima de su dorso, acto seguido se alejo un par de pasos realizando una impecable reverencia, con aquella sonrisa coqueta.

— En ese caso, su alteza. ¿Me acompañaría mañana en un paseo por el jardín? Lo mejor sería mantenernos dentro hasta que el pueblo deje de hablar, seguro pensarán que estoy atentando contra ti... — Susurro aquello último.

— Sería un placer. — Y era la verdad, esto es lo que ella estaba esperando. ¿No? Un perfecto caballero que desea estar a su lado a pesar de la enorme adversidad que representan sus apellidos, alguien que le quería sin interés, simplemente por el placer de sentir. Deseaba confiar en él. — Por ahora, lo mejor será retirarme... Anna debe estar preguntándose donde estoy y necesito hablar con ella de un asunto urgente. Hasta entonces, alteza. — Le llamó una vez más por su título pero ahora con un tono juguetón, como si fuera un simple juego de palabras entre ambos.

— Hasta entonces, princesa. — Él simplemente iba a seguir el juego con la condición de ver esa sonrisa en el rostro ajeno, indicio de que iba todo bien.

Cuando la fémina se alejo lo suficiente fue cuando Hans finalmente pudo respirar y poner en sus labios la verdadera sonrisa torcida que solía hacer cuando sus planes iban marchando a la perfección, no podía creer que aquella tonta mujer le diera todo en bandeja de plata, prácticamente había declarado lo mucho que le gustaba su compañía. ¿Que seguía? Comprometerse y matar al rey, lo que venga primero llevaría a lo otro finalmente. ¡Todo era simplemente perfecto! Lo único que quedaba sin respuesta era aquel fantasma que le seguía con lamento. Una parte de él se alegraría demasiado de saber que su hermano estaba con vida, saber que no había perdido a la única persona que le había querido y cuidado de pequeño, pero sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de lo que planeaba hacer estaría muy decepcionado, decepcionar a su hermano le partiría el corazón, no sabía si quería sentir como lo poco que quedaba de su cordura se partiría de descubrir que aquel hombre seguía con vida. A pesar de caminar con calma por los alrededores del palacio, su mente gritaba que tal vez si era él, que si estaba vivo y que había estado deambulando por Arendelle todos estos años, pero de ser así ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo sin noticias? ¿Acaso no lo extrañaba? ¿Quien lo había mandado a este reino? Tal vez Arthur se había mantenido escondido todos estos años para buscar su propia seguridad, había tantas posibilidades.

— Necesito comprobar que sea él... — Murmuró a si mismo, caminando de regreso al palacio tranquilo, ideando toda su travesía nocturna.

* * *

— ¿Elsa? ¿Q-Qué te paso? — La voz consternada de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos, viendo la preocupación en su rostro. — ¿Por qué esta tu vestido así? ¿Estás bien? — Se acercó a ella para comprobar su estado.

— Estoy bien padre, caí de un caballo solamente. — Respondió, notando que su vestido estaba desgarrado de una manga y sucio por las caderas, con que por eso se le quedaban viendo tan preocupados. — Tengo que hablar contigo. — Era ahora o nunca. — He decidido a quien quiero como posible pareja.

— ¿Tan pronto hija? Pensé que Anna escogería primero. — Con tranquilidad el padre de la rubia se acercó un poco más a ella y arreglo un poco su cabello. — ¿ Quieres que hablemos en otro lado? — Ella asintió y entraron a la oficina.

Era un verdadero manojo de nervios estar ahí con su padre sabiendo que probablemente terminaría odiándola justo después de lo que le iba a decir, tal vez no odiarla pero si estaría seguro decepcionado por la decisión que había tomado. ¿Cómo podía evitar eso? Ella seguía pensando que hubiera sido mucho más fácil que le hubieran asignado a algún príncipe desde pequeña, no tendría esa guerra mental justo ahora entre lo que quería y lo correcto.

— Y bien. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Que reino es el que se unirá a Arendelle? — El rey se dejo caer en su silla, su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa al saber que por fin su hija había encontrado a alguien. — ¿Lo conozco?

— Lo conoces papá. — Sentía aún más presión por lo que acababa de decir pero no había vuelta atrás. — Él aún no me ha pedido permiso para cortejarme pero sé que lo hará pronto, lo ha dejado en claro durante nuestro tiempo juntos el día de hoy. Es el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, Hans Westergard. — Soltó todo de golpe, frente al escritorio del rey, la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos, ambas manos entrelazadas justo frente a ella. No se atrevía siquiera a mirar a su padre. — Es él papá... es él quien tu me dijiste, el que me hacía sentir especial y única, yo... me siento en confianza con él y sólo quisiera que tu pudieras conocerlo y olvidar-

— ¿Qué...? — Su padre repentinamente se puso de pie, apoyando las manos en el escritorio notablemente molesto. — ¡Es un Westergard! ¿Qué te acabo de advertir? Esa misma noche del baile te dije de lo que son capaces. ¿Por qué repentinamente él? ¡Dijiste que no había pasado nada, Elsa! ¿Estuviste con él hoy? Claro, eso explica tu estado. ¿Qué te hizo? — La furia tomo control de sus palabras.

— ¿Hacerme? ¿Qué? ¡No, padre! Estás equivocado, yo caí de Rain. — Mintió. — Él estaba enseñándome a controlarla y simplemente ocurrió un accidente, Rain es temperamental simplemente no pude evitarlo, él no tiene la culpa de nada. — No entendía porque tenían que buscar culpar a alguien de dicho accidente, había pasado y ya, Hans no la había empujado ni nada. — No lo conoces, él no es lo que su padre fue, es cosa del pasado.

— Y ahora lo defiendes... ¿Quién te dejo pasar tiempo con él? Alguien tuvo que dar la autorización para dejarte salir del castillo. ¿Quién fue? — Estaba hecho, su padre se había vuelto un loco paranoico. — ¡Elsa, contesta!

— No, papá... ¡Basta! — Y explotó. — Fue mamá, ella sabía que estaba interesada en Hans y me apoyó, no comenzó a juzgarme. Todo el tiempo lo que haces es culparme y hacerme sentir mal, yo no soy la hija perfecta ni la mejor princesa, de verdad... Lamento decepcionarte como persona. Esto es lo que quiero, por fin encontré a alguien que no me ha mirado con malos ojos por ser quien soy, que no le da importancia a mi título... ¿Por qué haces esto? — Los sollozos de la rubia le impidieron hablar por un momento, por lo cual salió su voz algo aguda y titubeante. — Lo siento por no ser lo que quieres.

El rey Agdar guardo silencio, mirando asombrado como su hija se retiraba de su oficina. ¿Había pasado eso de verdad...? Jamás había escuchado a Elsa alzar su voz o siquiera llevar la contraria con lo que él decía, era la primera vez que su hija demostraba lo mucho que le afectaba como las cosas habían sucedido en el momento preciso, siempre se guardaba todo y ese día simplemente no pudo más. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se dejo caer una vez más en aquella silla, ambas manos en su rostro en notoria señal de frustración, no sabía que hacer. Su esposa era sabia y ella estaba consiente de lo mucho que el rey dudaba de las Islas, pero si ella lo había aprobado es que algo vio que él mismo no había visto. Se puso de pie para darle una indicación al guardia el cual obedeció de inmediato. A los pocos minutos se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y tras un "Adelante" la figura del joven príncipe apareció en el marco.

— ¿Solicito mi presencia, majestad? — La voz de Hans sonaba dudosa pero bastante calmada a pesar de estar a solas con el hombre que había provocado la muerte de su padre.

— Así es príncipe Hans, creo que ambos sabemos el tema a tratar esta noche. ¿No es así? — El seguía sentado, no lo invitó a sentarse ni lo miro a la cara, en notoria señal de desagrado. — Así que, dígame Hans. ¿Cuales son sus intenciones con mi hija mayor, la princesa Elsa?

Sin duda era un día lleno de sorpresas, no esperaba que le llamara el rey y menos después del incidente con la princesa a pesar de que esta última realmente no estaba molesta con él. Se adelanto un poco y se poso frente al escritorio, mirándole decidido. Esta era la prueba de fuego para poder seguir adelante.

— Mi única intención es conseguir la felicidad de la princesa. Tengo intenciones de pedirle a ella y a usted permiso para cortejarla de manera oficial, ella es especial y tenemos más de una cosa en común, jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como ella, con sus buenas intenciones y calmada personalidad, el día del baile simplemente quede hechizado bajo su mirada y he estado dando todo de mi para poder tener su confianza. Nada más, majestad.

— Creo que comprenderás que no confío en tu familia, la última vez que un Westergard piso estas tierras terminamos con demasiadas perdidas, ambas familias. ¿Qué me hace confiar en que no harás exactamente lo que tu padre hizo? Intentar ganar nuestra confianza y al ver que no lograban su cometido sacaba la verdadera forma de ser. ¿No serás tu así, Hans?

Los puños del sureño se cerraron con fuerza, sosteniendo la pesada mirada del mayor frente a él, sus nudillos se estaban tornando blanco por la fuerza con la cual estaba apretando sus músculos, mordió su labio inferior y bajo la mirada, con aire derrotado.

— Tiene razón, no hay ninguna razón para que confíe en mi, sólo quiero aclarar una cosa. Quien declaró la guerra fue mi padre, no yo. ¿Acaso va a culparme por algo que yo no hice? Era sólo un niño cuando eso paso, no entendía las razones y sólo supe que había perdido a un padre a causa de su propia avaricia. ¿Deberé cargar con la penitencia de acciones que no fueron mías?

— ... — Aquello le había sorprendido y no podía negar que el menor tenía razón, las acciones habían sido de su padre y no de él, pero era tan difícil confiar en Hans cuando tenía el mismo rostro que el viejo rey Emil. — Hablaré con mi hija y mi esposa al respecto, puedes retirarte.

El príncipe realizo una perfecta reverencia y salió de ahí, no había ningún guardia en la salida por lo cual dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y golpeó con fuerza la pared que se encontraba a un lado en el pasillo, sus ojos fríos miraban la puerta del rey, una sonrisa macabra se poso en sus labios y dejo salir el sonido de algo que no era precisamente una risa agradable.

— _Pronto tendré tu maldita cabeza en mis manos..._

* * *

**¡Capítulo 10! ¿Les confieso algo? Cuando desglose la historia iba a ser de 8 capítulos y aquí estoy, con diez y no llevo más que la mitad... En fin, ¿podremos llevar a los 50 reviews? ¡Faltan 7! Y muchas muchas gracias a los que me animan a seguir con esta historia, sin su apoyo realmente yo no hubiera publicado más de tres capítulos, es mi primera historia y le tengo algo de cariño a pesar de que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero saber que a ustedes les gusta me anima muchísimo... MIL. GRACIAS. Muchísimas gracias por todas sus palabras, los adoro. ~  
**


End file.
